El verdadero poder: la decisión de dos caminos
by Yesuso17
Summary: Natsu Dragneel dejo el gremio hace 10 años, ¿motivo? Según él: traición de su "Familia"… aunque lo que él nunca supo fue que la persona que lo acogió e hizo experimentos con él, fue el responsable de hacer que su gremio lo "traicionara", ahora que volvió ¿Qué será de él? Perdonara a su familia y regresara con el amor de su vida o elegirá la destrucción del mundo
1. Chapter 1

"prologo"

Un encapuchado estaba al lado de un niño peli rosa de unos 8 años, el cual se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva y tenía muchas heridas por todo su cuerpo

-niño, no seas llorón-dijo el encapuchado

-como no lo voy a hacer cuando mi supuesta familia me traición-dijo el peli rosa

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-volvió a preguntar el encapuchado

-ni yo mismo lo sé, solo recuerdo que me dijeron que mate a alguien en mi última misión-respondió el peli rosa

-¿y eso es verdad?-

-claro que no, además mi última misión fue de hacerla de flama de horno-

El encapuchado puso su mano en el hombro del peli rosa y comenzó a abrazarlo afectuosamente, por su lado en peli rosa correspondió el abrazo mientras soltaba más lágrimas

-¿Cómo paso?-pregunto el encapuchado

-pues vera…-comenzó a relatar el peli rosa

-flashback-

El peli rosa junto a un gato volador de color azul se encontraban pescando pacíficamente en un lago en una ubicación desconocida

-¡oye Natsu!-grito el gato

-¿Qué pasa Happy?-pregunto Natsu

-¿Cuándo lograras sacar un pez?-pregunto Happy

-¡ten paciencia maldito gato glotón!-grito Natsu

Natsu continuo con su larga espera de conseguir el pez que la había prometido a Happy quien solo babeaba por imaginarse el pez en su poder para poder devorarlo

-Natsu ¿Por qué Lisanna no está con nosotros?-pregunto Happy

-por qué no quería traerla-respondió Natsu

-¿Qué tiene traerla con nosotros?-volvió a preguntar Happy

-siempre está pegada a mí y no me deja hacer lo que yo quiero-dijo Natsu

-¿no será porque te molesta que será tu esposa?-

Happy sabía muy bien que este tema era su favorito para molestar a Natsu ya que él siempre se molestaba y se sonrojaba cuando él o la propia Lisanna mencionaban eso, pero para la sorpresa de Happy él no se sonrojo

-¿Qué ya no te gusta Lisanna?-pregunto Happy

-nunca me gusto-respondió Natsu

Después de contestar la pregunta de Happy, Natsu siguió concentrado en su caña de pescar y esperaba que un pez picara el anzuelo rápido y así dejar de contestar las preguntas de Happy

-¿entonces quién te gusta?-pregunto Happy

Natsu solo siguió ignorando a su hijo y ya ni siquiera los volteaba ver

-¿será Erza?-

Por la cara de Natsu paso un gran susto, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su hijo

-¿Cana?-

Esta vez no hubo respuesta indirecta de Natsu y Happy supo que no era ella

-¿no será Mirajane?-pregunto Happy mientras entrecerraba sus ojos

Esta vez Natsu se sonrojo fuertemente y comenzó a temblar, mientras que Happy trataba de contener su risa por la reacción de su padre

-¿entonces te enamoraste de la demonio Mirajane?-pregunto Happy

(¡Maldito gato y sus preguntas!) Pensó Natsu

-c-c-c-como –c-c-c-crees –q-q-q-que pasaría eso-dijo un tartamudo Natsu

-si lo creo ya que te eh visto que no le despegas el ojo cuando estamos en el gremio-dijo Happy

Con esta palabras de Happy, a Natsu le comenzó a salir humo por la orejas y con su cara muy enrojecida hacia que Happy llorara de la risa al verlo

-dos horas después-

En el cielo comenzaron a formarse nubes la cuales amenazaban que dentro de muy poco comenzarían a dejar caer una gran tormenta, Natsu y Happy regresaban al gremio ya que el clima no les ayudaría a pescar más peces para Happy

-¡date prisa Natsu!-grito Happy

-¡espera yo no puedo volar como tú!-grito Natsu

Una vez que llegaron a las grandes puertas del gremio, ellos dos las empujaron para después llevarse con la sorpresa de que todo el mundo se encontraba callado y ordenado, cosa que no era normal en Fairy Tail

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Natsu-

-Natsu ¿esta consiente de lo que hiciste en tu último trabajo?-pregunto Makarov

-eh si ya que no me costó mucho trabajo-respondió Natsu

-ya veo-dijo Makarov

De lo que se percató Natsu es que Erza se acercaba por su espalda mientras que por su frente Gray también comenzaba a acercársele

-Natsu tengo un mal presentimiento-susurro Happy

-yo también, así que vete de aquí-dijo Natsu

Obedeciendo a su padre, Happy comenzó a elevarse y dejo el gremio el cual él sabía que estaba actuando raro y que eso no era normal

-Natsu te has convertido en la vergüenza del gremio-dijo Erza

Erza se re-equipo con una de sus espadas y sin que Natsu se diera cuenta ella le hizo un corte horizontal en la espalda

-¡Ahahahha!-grito Natsu por el dolor que sentía

Pero antes de que se recuperara y le reclamara a Erza, un puñetazo le dio en la cara haciendo perder el equilibrio y comenzar a caminar hacia su derecha donde fue recibido por un rayo de gran poder

-¡¿Por qué carajos hacen esto?!-pregunto/grito Natsu

-¡tú ya no eres digno de ser un miembro del gremio!-dijo Laxus

Otro golpe de magia impacto directo en el estómago de Natsu haciéndolo caer de rodillas mientras vomitaba sangre y cuando volteo a ver quién fue esta vez el que lo golpeo, el siempre mente abrió los ojos por lo sorprendido que estaba

En frente de él se encontraba Makarov con su puño en frente de Natsu, después otro puñetazo fue al rostro del pequeño peli rosa quien vio a Elfman con su puño en su forma de piedra

-¡largate de aquí maldito asesino!-grito Elfman

-¿p-p-pero porque me hacen esto?-pregunto Natsu

-fácil porque no queremos a un asesino en nuestro gremio-dijo Lisanna con una voz monótona

Natsu se sorprendió de que ella digiera eso y más porque era la segunda vez que lo llamaban asesino y el simplemente no era nada de eso, pero para cuando reacciono al dolor el se dio cuenta de algo

El tenia a prácticamente todo el gremio sobe el, ellos solo lo golpeaban a diestra y siniestra con sus puños o magia y todo la hacían con el propósito de dallarlo severamente

-¿?-

Frente a una lacrima un encapuchado se encontraba viendo las imágenes de aquella paliza que estaba recibiendo el pobre de Natsu, el solo tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro

-sí, sí, lastímenlo así el podrá ser un Serafín del Fin-dijo el encapuchado

El seguía viendo todos los golpes y heridas que recibía el pobre de Natsu y al parecer, el escuchar los gritos y el llanto de Natsu le encantaba

-en el gremio-

Natsu ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo, el ya ni gritaba por las heridas y los golpes solo se limitaba a llorar mientras los resistía

(¿Por qué me pasa esto?) Pensó Natsu

(Primero mis padres me torturan y me abandonan en un bosque)

Unas imágenes un hombre y una mujer aparecieron en su mente

(Después me encuentra Igneel, me enseña todo lo que se y Lugo me vuelve a abandonar)

En la mente de Natsu aparecían todos sus recuerdos con su padre adoptivo Igneel

(Finalmente encuentro una familia y algo a lo que puedo llamar hogar y ellos me tratan así)

Los recuerdos bonitos que tenía con Fairy Tail aparecieron nuevamente en su mente

(¿Acaso estoy destinado a ser abandonado?)

-¡Natsu!-grito Happy

Happy quien escondido vio todo lo que sucedió con su padre, finalmente decidió ir a su rescate y aunque recibió muchos golpes de sus "compañeros" el logro sacar a Natsu del gremio

-Happy… ¿tú también me dejaras?-pregunto Natsu con su voz entre cortada

-claro que no-dijo Happy con lágrimas en los ojos

Happy logro llevar a Natsu volando hasta uno de los parques cercanos al gremio una vez ahí y como si fuera una broma comenzó a llover

-¿adónde iremos Natsu?-pregunto Happy

-no lo sé-dijo Natsu

Lo que ninguno de los dos se fue que un encapuchado se asercaba a ellos

-momento actual-

\- y eso fue lo que paso-finalizo Natsu

Happy quien se mantenía en el regazo de Natsu comenzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba

-ya veo, niño si no tienes a donde ir te ofrezco mi casa-dijo en encapuchado

Natsu solo miro sorprendido al encapuchado el cual se llevó sus manos a su capacha y…

El encapuchado finalmente se quitó su capucha dejando ver a anciano alto y con el pelo largo canoso y una barba larga. Es moderadamente cubierto con una armadura equipada

-mi nombre es Gran Doma, presidente del consejo mágico-dijo el ahora identificado como Doma

-yo soy Natsu Dragneel-se presentó Natsu-y él es mi fiel compañero Happy

-¡aye!-dijo Happy

-Natsu, Happy desde hoy quedaran bajo mi protección-dijo Doma

-¡muchas gracias Doma-sama!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Doma comenzó a caminar y por consiguiente fue seguido por Happy y Natsu

(Finalmente tengo al nuevo Serafín del Fin y mi próximo caballero negro) pensaba Doma

-en Fairy Tail-

Todos los miembros del gremio se encontraban inconscientes hasta que comenzaron a despertar y al ver el desorden se preguntaba si habían tenido una fiesta

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Gray

-no lo sé, pero me duele la cabeza-dijo Erza

-Laxus ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso?-pregunto Makarov

-la verdad no abuelo-respondió Laxus

-¡ahahaha!-

Todos escucharon el grito de dolor que hiso Mirajane al ver algo en el suelo

-¿qué paso Mira-ne?-pregunto Lisanna

Pero al ver lo que su hermana mayor veía, Lisanna se quedó sin palabras y veía ese charco de color rojo, el cual parecía fresco, Makarov se acercó a las hermanas y luego vio ese charco y al igual que los que se acercaron se quedó sin palabras

-¡no puede ser verdad!-grito aterrada Cana

Makarov al voltear a ver a otra de sus hija pudo ver la cara de horrorizada de Cana la cual sujetaba un lacrima, Cana no se hizo de esperar y agrando la lacrima para que todos pudiera ver su con tenido

Pero lo que vieron los dejo sin palabras y les destrozo el corazón, ellos le daban una paliza a Natsu el cual solo lloraba y no se defendía

Mirajane la cual miraba horrorizada las imágenes de la lacrima, sintió como su corazón era oprimido al ver como ella le quitaba la marca del gremio a Natsu

Una vez que la lacrima dejo de transmitir las imágenes, el gremio quedo en silencio un silencio mortal que hacía que todos lloraran más de lo que ya lo hacían, pero todos ellos se sorprendieron al ver a Mirajane caminar hacia la puerta

-¿A dónde vas ne-chan?-pregunto Elfman

-a buscar a mi Natsu-dijo Mirajane mientras sus lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos

Mirajane rápidamente comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia en busca de la persona que puso su mundo de cabeza, segados por la determinación de Mirajane los demás comenzaron a salir del gremio en busca del natsu que tanto querían

-consejo mágico-

Natsu, Happy y Doma estaban en una de las habitaciones del consejo mágico, más específicamente en el laboratorio donde se encontraban muchos científicos

-Natsu, con esto te harás el Dragón Slayer más poderoso-dijo Doma

Frente a ellos se hallaba un tubo de vidrio con muchos cables dentro de el

-yo quiero ser más poderoso-dijo Natsu

-¿quieres vengarte de Fairy Tail?-pregunto Happy

-no, solo quiero respuestas… de ellos y de mis verdaderos padres-respondió Natsu

El joven peli rosa entro al tubo y los científicos comenzaron a conectarle los cables a su cuerpo y una vez que terminaron y cerraron el tubo, este comenzó a ser llenado de un líquido extraño de color azul

(Con esto el Serafín del Fin que cuenta con poderes de luz y con el poder de un Dragón Slayer nacerá) pensaba Doma

Doma y Happy miraban como el tanque fue llenado en su totalidad y como los cables comenzaban a ser llenados con un líquido amarillo

(El único que podrá matar a Zeref y Acnologia o el que destruirá el mundo con la ayuda de esos dos) pesaba Doma

-10 años después-

De un castillo en llamas salía un joven peli rosa de 18 años, en su mano derecha portaba lo que parecía ser una espada de color rojo, este joven vestía un uniforme el cual consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles de color rojo obscuro. Pantalones grises oscuros y botas negras que van debajo de sus pantalones, además de una capa negra con capucha y en sus manos traía guantes de color blanco

El saco una lacrima de comunicación de su pantalón

-maestro Doma, eh destruido el gremio obscuro como ordeno-

*bien hecho Natsu, regresa por tu siguiente misión*dijo Doma

-¡entendido maestro!-dijo Natsu

El comenzó a caminar por el camino que conducía a castillo, este camino está repleto de cadáveres de los magos que formaban parte del gremio obscuro recién destruido por Natsu

-fin del capítulo-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

"los caballeros negros"

-consejo mágico-

Natsu quien acababa de llegar de su cruza en contra de un gremio obscuro regreso al consejo para ver su siguiente misión ya que en los últimos años solo había hecho puras misiones junto con Happy

-maestro eh regresado-anuncio Natsu

-¡buen trabajo con ese gremio Natsu!-felicito Doma

Doma se encontraba revisando el típico pápelo que le hacían hacer los magos de Fairy Tail

-¿Dónde está Happy?-pregunto Natsu

-en el patio entrenando-respondió Doma

Natsu se acercó a la ventana de la oficina de Doma en donde pudo observar a Happy el cual entrenaba con su forma humana… ¿su forma humana? Si, hace unos 5 años Happy le pido a Doma que le enseñara magia de transformación y cuando la domino él podía tener una forma humana casi permanentemente

La forma humana de Happy era ser un niño de unos 11 años, tenía el cabello de color azul y ojos de color negro además de ser la viva imagen de Natsu que de no ser por el color de pelo podía hacerlo pasar por su hermano o su hijo y el vestía un uniforme el cual consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles de color azul obscuro. Pantalones grises oscuros y botas negras que van debajo de sus pantalones, además de una capa negra con capucha y en sus manos traía guantes de color azul

-él se esfuerza por estar a tu nivel-dijo Doma

-sí, desde que le enseñe la Metsuryū Mahō quiere dominarla a la perfección-dijo Natsu

Una vez que Happy sintió que Natsu lo observaba dejo su entrenamiento y entro a la oficina para abrazar a Natsu y luego sentarse en una silla

-¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente misión?-pregunto Happy

Happy solía hacer misiones con Natsu, claro que este se negaba a llevarlo cuando estas misiones eran de nivel SS como la que acababa de relanzar

-¿se acuerdan del programa que creo el consejo después de los de la torre del cielo?-pregunto Doma

-el de hacer que la gente vuelva a confiar en el consejo-respondió Natsu

-ese mero-dijo Doma

-pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros ese programa?-pregunto Happy

-por orden del consejo, los gremios legales harán una alianza para derrotar a Oración Seis y ustedes irán con ello-dijo Doma

-maestro, los concejales saben que con mi poder del Serafín puedo derrotarlos yo solo-dijo Natsu

-eso lo saben muy bien, pero queremos la gente y los gremios confíen en nosotros-dijo Doma con un tono monótono

-¿entonces nos preparamos para salir en…?-pregunto Happy

-de inmediato ya que ustedes me acompañaran a hablar con Makarov-ordeno Doma

-¡¿iremos a Fairy Tail?!-preguntaron Natsu y Happy

-sí, ya que ellos mandaran a sus magos más poderosos y no se tensen ellos no harán nada en contra de dos magos santos-dijo Doma mientras salían

Y como escucharon Natsu y Happy son magos santos desde hace 6 años y ocupaban el segundo y tercer lugar, ellos lograron hacerse con este cargo cuando demostraron el poder de batalla que tenían ambos y desde entonces el consejo los conoce como "los hermanos del infierno" y la gente de reino los conoce como los únicos "caballeros negros" ya que se convirtieron en los caballeros personales de Doma y visten con uniformes negros

-en Fairy Tail-

En el gremio de Fairy Tail todo tranquilo como en los últimos 10 años, claro desde que se fue el "alma" de Fairy Tail ya casi nadie peleaba y eran más serios, también varias chicas cambiaron su actitud desde ese fatídico día

Erza, ya no se comportaba como una mandona que a cada rato regañaba al gremio, no vestía su armadura y su adicción al pastel de fresa aumento y cuando se iba de misión solía buscar a Natsu, por ultimo ella era la segunda mujer más fuerte del gremio

Cana, tomo un gusto por el alcohol ya que eso era lo único que alejaba los recuerdos de Natsu y Happy, claro que ella aumento su nivel de magia y siempre que salía de misión solía buscar información del paradero de Natsu

Mirajane, desde que Natsu dejo el gremio ella dejo de ser un mago activo y solo se concentraba en buscar información de Natsu y trabajaba en el bar de Fairy Tail, su actitud seguía siendo la misma y era la mujer más fuerte del gremio

Lisanna, no fue diferente a su hermana solo que ella cada vez que le recordaban a Natsu se ponía a llorar, y las pocas beses que salía a una misión solía buscar a Natsu por doquier

-Mira-san ¿Por qué estás triste?-pregunto la nueva recluta de Fairy Tail: Lucy

Lo que Lucy no sabía es que se acercaba el día en el que Natsu y Happy se habían ido del gremio, solo sabía que todos se empeñaban en buscar a alguien cuando salían de misión

-es verdad Lucy no los sabe-dijo Erza

-¿saber qué?-pregunto Lucy

-hace ya casi 11 años perdimos a dos de nuestros más queridos compañeros-dijo Lisanna

A continuación las cuatro chicas comenzaron a contarle historia de que había pasado hace casi 11 años en la cual por una maldita poción perdieron a sus mejor amigos y a lo que unos calificaban como el alma del gremio

-y desde entonces los hemos buscado-dijo Cana con una expresión triste

-¿y le han pedido ayuda a consejo u otros gremios?-pregunto Lucy

-sí, pero aun así parece como si la tierra se los comió-dijo Mirajane con la expresión más triste que las demás

-¡mocosos!-grito Makarov

Todos los del gremio sabían que la única razón por la cual el maestro se paraba en el escenario y le gritaba significaba solo una cosa: estaba en problemas

-¡¿Por qué en todas las misión destruyen más de una cosa?!-pregunto/grito Makarov

Claro que aunque siempre les hacia esa pregunta ellos nunca le respondió y se limitaban a esta más callados que una tumba

-ahaha-suspiro Makarov-¡hoy por la tarde vendrán miembros de Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Cait Shelter así que quiero que se comporten!-

Todos los del gremio estaban sorprendidos ya que no siempre solían recibir a miembros de otros gremios y menos de tantos en un solo día

-¡también vendrá el presidente del consejo mágico y sus caballeros!-dijo Makarov

Esto sí que los dejo en blanco, ya que no se esperaban que el consejo también mandara a su presidente y sus temibles caballeros negros

-¿los caballeros negros vendrán?-pregunto Erza

-sí, así que quiero que se comporten en frente de ellos-dijo Makarov

Todos se preguntaran ¿Qué no se supone que Natsu y Happy eran conocidos en todo el reino? Bueno la respuesta es simple, ellos suelen usar máscaras y sus capuchas para que nadie les vea el rostro así que nadie sabe cómo es su cara y lo único que saben es que son magos santos y son los caballeros personales del presidente del consejo mágico

-eh escuchado que a donde ellos van todos terminan muertos-dijo un miembro del gremio

-¡más nos vale no pelear en frente de ellos!-dijo otro

-más tarde, cercas de magnolia-

Un carruaje se acercaba a magnolia a gran velocidad, en este vehículo iban Natsu, Happy y Doma, aunque lo primeros dos estaba en una batalla en contra de la maldición que portaban los Dragón Slayers

-tengo años que no piso este pueblo-dijo Natsu mientras sujetaba su estomago

-ayer, desde ese día-dijo Happy quien se encontraba acostado en el regazo de su padre

-creo que es hora-dijo Doma

Natsu y Happy sacaron debajo del haciendo un par de máscaras, estas mascaras fueron diseñadas para que solo cubrieran la mitas superior de sus rostros, también hacia que esos iris cambiaran a color rojo y por último el color de estas mascara era deferente para Happy era azul y para Natsu negra

-Spectra, no liberes tu poder en Fairy Tail-dijo Doma mirando a Natsu-ni tu Masquerade -dijo mirando a Happy

-estamos listos-dijo Masquerade (Happy)

-tengan sus sables listos-ordeno Doma

Natsu y Happy tomaron sus sables de luz su forma consta de una base cilíndrica y una hoja de luz de color rojo y su hoja mide alrededor de un metro de longitud

-aun me sorprende que estos sables se puedan hacer con una pequeña porción del Etherion-dijo Spectra (Natsu)

-aye, y con ellos podemos cortar cualquier cosa-

(Mirajane, finalmente voy verte) pensó Natsu

Los dos caballeros colocaron sus sables en su cinturón y comenzaron a ver que ya casi estaban en Fairy Tail, el lugar donde que no habían pisado desde casi 11 años

-en Fairy Tail-

Los miembros de los gremios y sus respectivos maestros ya habían llegado, los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban un poco nerviosos ya que la máxima autoridad del consejo mágico estaba por llegar y por alguna extraña razón Makarov había formado el equipo más fuerte de ellos

Este equipo, que según los magos de Fairy Tail era el más poderoso, estaba formado por Erza, Lucy, Gray, Mirajane, Laxus y Gildarts, el cual fue llamado por Makarov para que regresara, estaban cercas de los equipos de los damas gremios

Para Gildarts al no estar cuando Natsu sufrió y salió a buscarlo en cuanto le informaron los sucedido, el confiaba en que si le explicaba a Natsu el regresaría, ya que el quería que su amigo/hijo regresara con el

Laxus no fue diferente, él se hizo más abierto a los demás y no dejaba de buscar a su hermano/rival Natsu, ya que para el Natsu era su hermano menor con el cual solía pelear por cualquier idiotez

-¿Por qué el maestro nos hizo un equipo?-pregunto Lucy

-sabe, pero dijo que era muy importante-respondió Mirajane

-creo que el abuelo nos mandar a una misión peligrosa junto con los demás equipos-dijo Laxus

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Gray

Gray, bueno el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre solo que anuqué no lo admitiera el solía buscar a su mejor amigo y rival Natsu

-fácil ¿para qué hacer que los más fuerte se unan a un solo equipo?-dijo/pregunto Gildarts

Pero en eso vieron como el presidente del consejo y sus caballeros entraron al gremio eh inmediatamente todos dejaron de hablar y se pusieron nerviosos

-presidente Gran Doma me honra tenerlo a usted y sus caballeros en mi gremio-dijo Makarov

-Makarov, será mejor empezar la reunión ya que veo que todos están nerviosos-dijo Doma

Makarov subió al escenario junto a Doma y sus caballeros, los cuales no se despegaban de él, y finalmente se dejaron de tanto secreto

-¡bien, dejaremos el secretismo y les informaremos por qué los reunimos!-dijo Makarov

-bueno básicamente queremos que una alianza de gremios legales y magos del consejo derroten a Oración Seis-informo Doma

Todos los equipos pertenecientes a los gremios legales se sorprendieron ante lo dicho ya que sabían que ese gremio obscuro era uno de los más poderosos

-por eso hemos solicitados solo a los más poderosos de cada gremio-dijo Makarov

-por su lado, nosotros les apoyaremos con nuestros dos mejores caballero y magos-dijo Doma

-así que contaran con el apoyo de tres magos santos-dijo Makarov

Jura, uno de los mago santos levanto su mano en señal de que tenía una pregunta y al ver esto Makarov le dio la palabra

-¿exactamente que busca Oración Seis?-pregunto jura

-ellos buscan la legendaria magia de Nirvana-respondió Doma-esta fue sellada hace mucho al ser sumamente peligrosa-

-¿entonces los detendremos con superioridad numérica?-pregunto Laxus

-exacto y cuando tengan la localización de Nirvana, Blue Pegasus la bombardeara con su bombardero para eliminar la entrada a esa magia-informo Doma

Makarov hizo que una lacrima comenzara a transmitir imágenes de los miembros del gremio obscuro al cual estaban a punto de derrotar

-estos son su miembros: Brain, Ángel, Cobra, Midnight, Racer y Hoteye- {bueno usted ya son como son y que poderes tiene así que no daré descripción}

Todos miraban las imágenes y se grababan los rostros, magia y nombres de sus objetivos, por su lado Natsu y Happy ya se la habían grabado

-pero les diré algo, ninguno de ustedes, a excepción de Laxus y Gildarts están a nivel de Cobra y Zero-dijo Makarov

-¿así que solo nosotros nos enfrentaremos a ellos dos?-pregunto Gildarts

-no, ellos son nuestros-dijo Spectra

Todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver al caballero negro de más altura el cual casi no hablaba

-está bien solo no los maten-dijo Doma

-¡si, maestro!-respondieron ambos caballeros

-¿Cuándo saldremos?-pregunto Lucy

-mañana a primera hora-respondió Makarov

Todos estaba impacientes por ir a acabar con alguien tan peligroso como Oración Seis, sobre todo el par de caballeros del consejo

-bueno eso es todo, descansen por el resto del día-dijo Makarov

Pero todos vieron con sorpresa como los caballeros se arrodillaban frente a Doma, el cual tenía cada mano en las dos cabezas de sus caballeros y tenía una mirada preocupada

-ustedes dos sé que tienen un gran poder pero no se confíen ante el enemigo-dijo Doma a sus dos caballeros

-claro que no maestro-respondieron ambos

-fin del capítulo-


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

"oración seis"

-al día siguiente-

Una vez llego el día los miembros de cada gremio abordaron el bombardero de Blue Pegasus este despego hacia la última ubicación en la que había estado Oración Seis, pero lo más curioso es que los caballeros negros se encontraban en la popa del barco y sujetaban fuertemente los barrotes de madera

-lucha contra el mareo Masquerade -susurro Spectra

-sí, no hay que demostrar debilidad-susurro Masquerade

Por muy fuertes que fueran no se salvaban de la maldición de los Dragón Slayer que al momento se subirse a un transporte se mareaban como nunca en su vidas, bueno a ellos también se les unía cierto rubio de Fairy Tail

Por su lado los demás magos estaban viendo el extraño comportamiento de los caballeros negros a los cuales les tenían mucho respeto pero al verlos en estado de no quererse mover ni un centímetro de donde estaban los hacia preocuparse

-¿crees que estén bien?-pregunto Lucy

-no lo sé, pero desde que el barco se movió ellos no se han movido de su lugar-dijo Erza

Pero cierta maga, más bien cierta niña de caballo azul no dejaba de mirar a Spectra (Natsu) y este acto fue muy mal visto por su compañera

-¿Qué pasa Wendy? Pregunto Charle muy enfadada

-él tiene un olor y aura que me recuerdan a alguien pero no puedo recordar a quien-respondió a Wendy mientras señalaba a Spectra

-¿alguien de tu infancia?-volvió a preguntar a Charle

-creo que si-dijo Wendy con una cara ¿sonrojada?

Por su lado Spectra (Natsu) al tener su mareo controlado volteo a ver a Wendy y le recordó aquellos momentos en los cuales su padre lo llevaba a jugar con otra Dragón Slayer mientras él iba a ver a una Dragona del cielo

-veo que has crecido Wendy… me alegro de que este bien-susurro Spectra

Y gracias a los instintos sobre-desarrollados de los Dragón Slayer, y aunque estuvieran un poco lejos Wendy pudo escuchar la voz de Spectra

(¿Natsu…ni-san?) pensó Wendy

Wendy comenzó a recordar como jugaba con una niño más grande que ella, el como el la protegía de todo y para ella él era su hermano mayor y mejor amigo, así que no dudo en salir corriendo y abrazar a Spectra el cual correspondió el abrazo

-Wendy, te estado buscando-dijo Spectra

-yo también nisan-dijo Wendy mientras sus lágrimas caían por su mejillas

Los demás magos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver, uno de los caballeros más temidos del reino abrasando cariñosamente a una niña de 12 años , claro que el más sorprendido era Laxus ya que él también podía escuchar la placa de los dos

-¿así que estas en un gremio?-pregunto Spectra

-si nisan pero como ves mi gremio está en peligro-dijo Wendy con su voz llena de tristeza

-tranquila destruiré a Oración Seis y así podrás estar tranquilo-dijo Spectra mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Wendy

-y una vez que acabe esto… ¿nisan se quedara con migo?-pregunto tímidamente Wendy

-tal vez, tú y Masquerade son la única familia que me queda-dijo Spectra

-chicos será mejor descansar ya que pronto llegaremos a nuestro objetivo-dijo Masquerade

-es verdad, ve y descansa lo mejor que puedas Wendy-dijo Spectra

-no yo me quedare al lado de nisan-dijo Wendy mientras tomaba el brazo de Spectra

-una hora después-

El equipo de asalto ya había llegado a donde se supone que debería estar Oración Seis pero les sorprendió que estuviera todo tranquilo

-está demasiado tranquilo-dijo Jura

-y eso solo suele traer problemas-dijo Lyon

Por su lado Spectra y Masquerade sabían bien que algo se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos

-Masquerade -dijo Spectra

-si-respondió Masquerade

Masquerade despego sus alas y comenzó a elevarse, mientras que los demás casi pierden sus mandíbulas ya que estaban peligrosamente cerca del suelo

-¿ves algo?-pregunto Spectra

-sí, [Codos Del Dragón de Fuego]-

Masquerade golpeo a algo o más bien a alguien que se encontraba detrás de él, lo que sorprendió a todos fue que el dio en el blanco y lo que dejo sin pablaras a los miembros de Fairy Tail fue la magia que uso

-yo, Cobra… yo el gran Masquerade seré tu ejecutor-dijo Masquerade

-vaya, el reino me honra mandándome a sus mejores caballeros y será un honor matarlos-dijo Cobra

-vasta de habladurías-dijo Masquerade

Masquerade comenzó a acortar distancia con Cobra y le dio un poderoso puñetazo haciendo que este saliera volando un par de metros pero su atrapado por su compañero, Masquerade solo tenía una sonrías que fue captada por todos

-¡vamos tenemos que buscar a los demás magos oscuros!-dijo Spectra

-pero ¿qué hay de su compañero?-pregunto Erza con total respeto

-¿el?... estará bien-respondió Spectra

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto Gray con el mismo tono de Erza

-el lleva jugando con migo desde hace 9 años y yo tengo el poder suficiente para destruir todo el continente en un parpadeo-dijo Spectra

(Claro, aunque actualmente lo tengo sellado por el maestro) pensó Spectra

Esto dejo en shock a todos los que lo escucharon y se hicieron la misma pregunta en su cabeza…si el consejo tiene a un monstro como el en sus filas ¿Por qué mandar a gremios legales contra Oración Seis cuando él los puede destruir rápidamente?

Y también decidieron algo ese mismo día: jamás ser enemigo de Spectra y Masquerade ya que solo dios sabe que monstros pueden llegar a ser si se enojan con alguien

-¡vamos!-grito Spectra

Pero al comenzar a avanzar ellos se dieron cuenta de que llegaron a una ciudad abandonada pero lo más raro es que esta ciudad no era conocida por nadie y no aparecía en ningún mapa conocido

-¿Por qué hay una ciudad en medio de un bosque?-pregunto Ren

-sabe, pero esto se pone raro-dijo Hibiki

Todos tenían una magnifica vista de la ciudad abandonada, dado a que un se encontraba a bordo de bombardero mágico, pero fue en ese entonces cuando Spectra en encontró con Brain

-encontré a mi objetivo, ustedes encárguense de los demás miembro de Oración Seis –dijo Spectra a los demás

-nisan ¿estarás bien tu solo?-pregunto Wendy

-claro, tu encargate de curar a los demás si lo necesitan-dijo Spectra

-¡Sí!-respondió alegremente Wendy

Spectra se sentó en el barandal mientras observaba a todos, los magos estaban un poco preocupados por lo que él iba a hacer pero les sorprendió cuando con su mano derecha hizo el símbolo de paz

-cuando capturen al resto, nos reuniremos en la entrada de la ciudad-dijo Spectra

Y ante la mirada curiosa de los demás magos, Spectra se dejó caer haciendo que todos gritaran del susto y comenzara correr hacia el barandal para poder ver algo que los dejo más sin palabras

Mientras Spectra caía, de su espala salieron 6 pares de alas de color blanco puro

-¿Por qué demonios ellos tienen alas de ángeles?-pregunto Mirajane

-así como tu tiene es Take Over con el alma de satanás, él debe de usar la misma magia pero con "ángel"-dijo Gildarts

-nunca había escuchado de tal magia-dijo Lucy

-ni yo… pero la acabamos de ver-dijo Laxus

-con Masquerade -

Masquerade y Cobra seguían dándose con todos su poder y la pelea estaba a favor de Masquerade el cual tenía más experiencia con su poder

-vaya no creí que un niño estuviera a mi nivel-dijo Cobra

Por su lado Masquerade solo comenzó a quitarse su máscara ya que cobra logro agrietarla por todos lados y limitaba la vista de nuestro pequeño Dragón Slayer, también se deshizo de su capucha y luego de quitárselos el simplemente le sonrió a Cobra

-[Rugido Del Dragón de Fuego]-

El gran aliento de fuego salió disparado hacia Cobra el cual lo esquivo fácilmente

-[Puño De Hierro Del Dragón De Veneno]-

Las manos de Cobra fueron llenados de veneno y él fue arrojado hacia Masquerade a gran velocidad para cuando estuvo en frente el, Cobra le dio un gran puñetazo en rostro

-¿es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Masquerade

Pero Masquerade comenzó a sentirse mareado y que algo recorría su cuerpo a gran velocidad, después él se agarró el estómago y procedió a vomitar sangre

-¿q-que c-c-carajo?-pregunto Masquerade

-soy de la segunda generación de Dragón Slayer y mi elemento es el veneno, así que mi veneno esta en tu sistema circulatorio y está dañándote severamente-dijo Cobra

-¿segunda generación?-pregunto Masquerade

-sí, yo recibí mi poder de una lacrima de Dragón-respondió Cobra

-ja-ja-jajajajaja muchos me han querido matar y tu estas a un paso de hacerlo, esto es divertido vemos de lo que está hecho el falso Dragón Slayer de segunda generación-dijo Masquerade

El aura de fuego rodeo a Masquerade, pero esta aura no era como la normal ya que las llamas eran de color amarillo y no rojas, cosa que hizo a Cobra sorprenderse

-¡Dragón Force!-grito Masquerade

En la cara de Masquerade aparecieron escamas de color rojo, sus guantes se rompieron y dejar ver que en sus manos aparecieron pequeñas escamas y finalmente su chaqueta comenzó a romperse

-¡Dragón Force!-grito Cobra

-con Spectra -

Spectra se encontraba en frente de Brain, claro que él estaba flotando en el aire ya Brain en lo que parecía ser el campanario de la iglesia

-soy el caballero negro Spectra y eh venido a arrestarte por los crímenes que has acometido-se presentó Spectra

-jajajaj… el consejo mando a su mejor caballero a arrestarme… me siento honrado-dijo Brain

Spectra aterrizo en frente de él, pero lo que nunca se espero fue que Brain le diere un golpe en su cara haciendo que su máscara se rompiera por la mitad y callera al suelo, luego Spectra simplemente se quitó su capucha

-vaya, veo que golpeas fuerte… es mi turno espero que aguantes-dijo Spectra

Spectra salto y junto sus dos manos en el cielo

-[Llama Brillante Del Dragón de Fuego]-

Una gran esfera de fuego creció en las manos de Spectra, luego procedió a lanzarla en contra de Brain quien acepto que el ataque le diera directamente, pero nunca espero que fuera tan potente ya que lo mano a estrellarse en contra del suelo

-vaya mocoso no creí que fueras tan fuerte-dijo Brain

Brain veía como el joven peligrosa caía en el suelo y comenzaba a caminar hacia el

-¿Dónde está Nirvana?-pregunto Spectra

-estas sobre ella-respondió Brain

-¿Qué?-

-Nirvana es un arma y esta ciudad es parte de ella-

-dime todo lo que sepas de Nirvana… ¡ahora!-grito Spectra

-no te lo diere-susurro Brain

-[Garra Del Dragón De Fuego]-

Spectra le dio una patada en la cabeza e hizo que Brain saliera volando y se estrellara en contra de la pared de una casa, pero Brain solo se limpió la sangre con gran velocidad aprecio en frente de Spectra y logro darle unos buenos golpes haciéndolo retroceder en momento

-han pasado casi 11 años desde que alguien logro darme un buen golpe-dijo Spectra el cual se limpiaba un poco de sangre de su boca

Brain en un arranque de furia volvió a parecer a una gran velocidad en frente de Spectra con la intención de golpearlo nuevamente pero su puño fue detenido a unos centímetros de la cara del caballero negro

-¡imposible!-grito Brain

Spectra detuvo el puño de Brain con un solo dedo de su mano derecha y en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra

-[Puño De Hierro Del Dragón De Fuego]-

El puño de Spectra logro acertar en la mandíbula de Brain haciendo que este saliera volando hacia el cielo y cuando estuvo a unos metros del suelo Spectra apareció arriba de el

-[Espada Cuerno Del Dragón De Fuego]-

Spectra fue rodeado por su propio fuego y con una gran velocidad y fuerza soltó su ataque en el estómago de Brain haciendo que este se doblara y saliera disparado hacia el suelo quedando "noqueado"

-vaya pensé que me darías más diversión-dijo Spectra el cual aterrizaba en el suelo como si nada

-con Masquerade -

Masquerade a pesar de tener unas ojeras por el veneno que circulaba por todo su pequeño cuerpo, logro arreglárselas para derrotar a Cobra quien estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente

-¿Cómo estará Spectra?-se preguntó mientras estaba preocupado por su padre

Dado a que sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia su padre, Masquerade nunca se dio cuenta de que Cobra se había recuperado y que se acercaba a él sigilosamente y cuando finalmente se acercó lo suficiente

-[Rugido del Dragón Del Veneno]-

Masquerade el cual alcanzo a reaccionar y volteo hacia Cobra, pero ya era tarde dado a que el aliento de veneno logro darle directamente haciendo que el saliera volando por la magnitud de ataque

-¡esa hora del segundo round!-dijo Cobra

-con Spectra -

Spectra arrastraba a Brain hacia los demás pero un fuerte golpe de algo estallándose en frente de él hizo que se detuviera y dado a eso nunca se figo que las líneas de la cara de Brain desaparecieron

Cuando se dio cuenta el ya había recibido un codazo de Brain mandando a estrellarse junto al Masquerade

-¡una basura como tú no debería arrastrar al gran Zero!-grito Zero

Los escombros del suelo comenzaron a incendiarse y de ellos salieron Spectra y Masquerade con una cara de pocos amigos y su aura liberada

-maestro yo me encargo del pequeño-dijo Cobra

-¡hazlo!-dijo Zero

Spectra y Masquerade voltearon a verse y luego de unos segundos comenzaron a elevar su nivel de magia haciendo que sus oponentes se sorprendieran

-¡poder mágico liberado!... ¡Dragón Force!- gritaron ambos

Para cuando Zero y Cobra pudieron sentir el dolor de un golpe ellos se dieron cuenta de que estaban atravesando edificios para finalmente estrellarse en contra de una fuente

-con los demás mangos-

Dado a que se presentaron a la batalla con exceso de poder los miembros de Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y Cait Shelter estaba esperando a que llegaran los dos caballeros negros ya que habían capturado a los demás miembros de Oración Seis

-¿Cuánto más pueden tardar?-pregunto Lucy

-tranquila, tal vez sus oponente les complicaron la batalla-dijo Erza

-¡pero, si ellos son unos monstros!-grito Hibiki

Gray que estaba por decir algo alcanzo a ver como dos objetos parecían atravesando una casa y luego se estrellaban en contra de la fuente que tenían enfrente, los demás magos se pusieron en posiciones de defensa

Pero vieron como Cobra y un peliblanco con ojos rojos salían de los escombros y se agarraban el estómago, sin pensarlo dos veces ellos prepararon su magia para atacar cuando…

-[Rugido Del Dragón Del Fuego]-

Todos vieron como un gran torbellino de fuego arrasaba con los edificios e impactaba directamente en Cobra y Zero, cuando voltearon a buscar el origen del ataque, todos, pero más los magos de Fairy Tail, abrieron sus ojos y sentían un nudo en la garganta

Los magos de Fairy Tail, excepto Lucy, sintieron una gran alegría al ver la peli rosa que tanto habían buscado, pero lo que no les agrado de mucho es que el fuera el gran y malévolo Spectra, pero el ultimo sentimiento que sentían era el de la tristeza ya que vieron que una cicatriz atravesaba el ojo derecho de Natsu

-N-N-Na-t-tt-su-dijo auras penas Mirajane

Mirajane quien fue la más afectada por la partida de Natsu, no podía creer que su Dragón Slayer estaba en frente de ella quien sentía una alegría, tristeza y quería correr a abrazar a SU Natsu

-¿Natsu eres tu verdad?-pregunto Mirajane mientras sollozaba

Por su lado Natsu quien vio a Mirajane llorando y preguntando por él, tuvo que encerrar el sentimiento de ir a abrazarla y besarla, pero lamentablemente él tenía que centrarse en su ponente

-hablamos después Mirajane Strauss-dijo Natsu

Spectra y Masquerade elevaron sus puños derechos a la altura de su barbilla y comenzaron a expulsar una peligrosa aura de fuego al redero de ellos, claro que esto sorprendió a todos ya que la cantidad de magia era exagerada

-¡Zero, ya que hiciste que me pusiera serio… preparate a morir ante mi Natsu Dragneel mago santo de clase SS!-grito Natsu

-¡Cobra, hiciste que me tomara en serio esta pelea… preparate a morir a manos de Happy Dragneel mago santo de clase S!-grito Happy

-Fin del capítulo-

 _Espero que le haya gustado le capitulo_

 _Y ya que me han estado preguntando ¿Por qué no he actualizado mis demás fic? es porque tengo un GRAN bloqueo de ideas pero no se preocupen ya que hay varios capítulos que estoy por terminar y pienso subirlos en estos días si no es que hasta el domingo ya que lamentablemente me tengo que ir a la escuela_

 _Pero bueno ¡nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

"Nirvana"

Ante la revelación de los verdaderos nombres de los caballeros, no solo Mirajane comenzó a sollozar sino que también Erza, por su lado Laxus, Gildarts y Gray no estaban llorando pero sentían la necesidad de abrazar a Happy Y Natsu

Zero y Cobra estaban muy molesto por no poder acabar rápido con nuestros Dragón Slayer, mientras que estos querían acabarlos rápido para largarse a su casa

-comencemos-dijo Happy

Happy fue el primero en moverse a una velocidad extrema y solo Gildarts pudo seguir su trayectoria, una vez que llego a su objetivo (la cara de Cobra) no dudo ni un segundo y…

-[Puño de Hierro Del Dragón de Fuego]-

Cobra fue lanzado a estrellarse en contra de un muro pero él se recuperó rápido y….

-[Rugido del Dragón de Veneno]-

La gran ráfaga de veneno fue lanzada a Happy que rápidamente la esquivo y logro colocarse detrás de Cobra y darle un fuerte rodillazo para después pararse en frente de él y darle una ronda de puñetazos en el cuerpo

-no me molestare a usar mi máximo poder con tigo Zero… tendrás el honor de ver mi 15%-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa socarrona

-¡no te creas la gran cosa mocoso!-grito Zero enfurecido

Lo que siguió sorprendió a todos, Zero y Natsu desaparecieron de su vista y cuando lograron escuchar una pequeña explosión vieron como Natsu tenía a Zero contra el suelo

-¿es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Natsu con todo de decepción

-¡callate!-grito Zero

Zero se liberó de Natsu y logro darle un par de golpes haciendo que el retrocediera

-¡interesante!-grito Natsu

Lo que Zero no espero fue que Natsu se lanzara en contra de él mientras que era rodeado por llamas, Natsu logro su objetivo: golpear a Zero en el abdomen y luego de eso lo lanzo en hacia atrás de el

Zero se levantó y lanzo una ráfaga de poder hacia Natsu pero él ya se encontraba preparado y con su puño izquierdo rodeado de llamas desvió el poder de Zero

Natsu volvió a ir en contra de Zero y con su puño derecho logro golpear a Zero en la cara, luego con el izquierdo y así sucesivamente hasta que Zero logro darle una patada en la cara la cual hizo que Natsu tibiera que apoyar su mano derecha en el suelo para después darle una patada en el abdomen de Zero

En un intento desesperado Zero le dio un puñetazo a Natsu en la cara pero después de eso nuestro peli rosa le lanzo un [Rugido] mandándolo a volar al cielo

Happy no se quedaba detrás de su padre ya que él había hecho casi lo mismo con Cobra solo que en lugar de mandarlo a volar al cielo, el opto por estrellar la cara de Cobra una cuantas veces en el suelo

-¿te rindes?-pregunto Happy

-n-nuca-respondió Cobra

Happy hizo una sonrisa y comenzó a ser rodeado de sus llamas

-[Arte Secreta Del Dragón Slayer: Loto Carmesí, Puño Del Dragón De Fuego]-

Happy comenzó a darle un sinfín de puñetazos a Cobra el cual sentía que con cada puñetazo rompía en pequeños pedazos sus huesos una vez que nuestro pequeño Dragón dejo de atacar pudo ver como Cobra estaba bañado en su propia sangre

-felicidades, eres el primero en durar tanto tiempo en una pelea contra mí-dijo Happy con una sonrisa honesta- pero lamentablemente es hora de que acabe-

-[Alas Del Dragón Del Fuego]-

El gran poder de Happy hizo que Cobra saliera volando al cielo y a la dirección de los espectadores los cuales parecían que sus almas se habían ido de paseo

Pero por otro lado, Natsu y Zero se encontraban en uno de los techos cercanos donde Natsu tenía a su merced a Zero

-¡ríndete! Y tal vez perdone tu miserable vida-dijo Natsu

-¡callate mocoso!-grito Zero totalmente furioso-¡ha sido divertido pero es hora de que acabe esta pelea!-

Zero comenzó coloco su mano izquierda apuntando al cielo y su mano derecha hacia el suelo, el comenzó a cargarlas con sus magia

-[Génesis Zero]-

El poder de la obscuro de Zero comenzó a expandirse por el campo de batalla, todos los espectadores estaban sorprendidos pero tres chicas estaban muy preocupadas por Natsu

(¿Magia de obscuridad que manda a un abismo? Eso es demasiado fácil) pensó Natsu

Natsu estaba estático ante el poder de Zero que cada vez estaba más cercas de él pero… el comenzó a inhalar aire para posteriormente comenzar a inhalar llamas… ¿blancas?

-[Rugido Del Dragón Celestial]-

Al lanzar el Rugido, todos quedaron sorprendidos, ¿Por qué? Fácil, las llamas de Natsu ya no eran doradas si no blancas, estas llamas al impactar contra el poder de Zero comenzaron a quemar su magia

-¡GRAAAAAAA!-

Natsu fue nuevamente rodeado por sus llamas doradas y comenzó a Rugir, mientras que los espectadores juraban ver un gran Dragón a la espalda de Natsu

(Los magos que aprendieron los mismos poderes que los Dragones para derrotarlos...) pensaba Zero

Natsu se lanzó en contra de Zero y logro darle un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Zero, haciendo que este saliera al cielo, nuestro peli rosa no tardo en alcanzarlo

(¡¿Esto es un verdadero Dragón Slayer?!)

Por asares del destino, Cobra aprecio al lado de Zero así que Natsu decidió derrotar a los dos

-[Arte Secreta Del Dragón Slayer: Loto Carmesí…]

Natsu tomo con su mano derecha la cara de Zero mientras que con su mano izquierda tomo a Cobra, después el simplemente rodio a ambos con sus llamas doradas

-[Espada Del Fénix]

Natsu comenzó a estrellar a sus oponentes en contra de varios edificios haciendo una gran destrucción a su paso y dejando a Zero y Cobra totalmente fuera de combate, cabe decir que sus espectadores estaban fascinados por tal poder y habilidades

Una vez que Natsu comprobó que sus objetivos estaban derrotados el comenzó a arrastrarlos hacia los demás, en el camino se detuvo para esperar a Happy

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Natsu

-sí, solo tengo veneno circulando por mi cuerpo-respondió Happy

-entonces le diré a Wendy que te ayude-dijo Natsu

-¿ahora buscaremos la entrada a Nirvana?-pregunto Happy

-sí, solo hay que llevar a estos dos con el resto-dijo Natsu

-¿crees que Lahar y Doranbolt ya estén en Cait Shelter?-pregunto Happy

-no lo sé-respondió

Los dos se quedaron callados cuando llegaron con los demás magos, los cuales los miraban con gran temor y respeto, bueno excepto los de Fairy Tail

-aquí esta Zero y Cobra llévenlos a Cait Shelter en lo que Happy y yo sellamos a Nirvana-ordeno Natsu a todos los magos

-entendido-dijo Jura

-¿entonces los esperamos en Cait Shelter?-pregunto Ren

-sí, además debemos reunirnos con Lahar y Doranbolt en Cait Shelter-dijo Happy antes de toser sangre

-Wendy ¿podrías ayudar a Happy?-pregunto Natsu

-¡claro nisan!-respondió alegremente Wendy

Wendy no tardo en ponerse a trabajar con Happy, esto hizo que Natsu se sentara en uno de los escombros mientras miraba el cielo, claro que sabía que los magos de Fairy Tail lo estaban mirando y que al parecer querían hablar con él, pero una mujer que rompió el hielo

-¿Natsu podemos hablar?-pregunto Mirajane

-¿de qué quieres hablar Mirajane Strauss?-pregunto Natsu con un tono monótono

Natsu se levantó de donde estaba sentado y finalmente se dio cuanta en que Mirajane se había vuelto más hermosa que antes pero lo que lo tomo con la guardia baja fue que Mirajane lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a sollozar mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Natsu

-¡Te extrañe!-dijo Mirajane entre sollozos y con una voz dulce

Natsu no sabía qué hacer, por un lado él la amaba y quería consolarla, por el otro lado su mente reproducía las imágenes de aquel día pero él prefirió hacer lo que dictaba su corazón así que el paso sus brazos por la espalda baja de Mirajane y comenzó a abrazarla

-yo también te extrañe Mirajane-dijo Natsu

Mirajane se separó de Natsu y comenzó limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos, lo que ninguno de los dos espero fue que Erza llegara de la nada a abrazar a Natsu, ella también se encontraba sollozando

-¡idiota, idiota, idiota!-repetía Erza entre sollozos

Natsu decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo con Mirajane así que abrazo a Erza con su brazo derecho mientras que volvía a abrazar a Mirajane con su brazo izquierdo

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Erza

-lo siento, esa es información clasificada-respondió Natsu

-¿Por qué Happy tiene forma humana?-pregunto Laxus el cual se acercó con Gildarts

-Gildarts, Laxus… están viejos-dijo Natsu

-¡oye!-gritó Laxus y Gildarts

-Happy tiene forma humana ya que sabe magia de transformación y sabe mi magia haciéndolo un rival poderoso-respondió Natsu

-¿Por qué demonios no regresaste al gremio?- pregunto Gray totalmente furiosos

-¿Por qué regresaría a un lugar donde dicen que soy una asesino?-pregunto Natsu en tono monótono

Los miembros de Fairy Tail comenzaron a tensarse y un nudo apareció en su garganta evitando que pudieran decir algo

-nisan, Happy ya se recuperó-dijo Wendy

-buen trabajo Wendy-felicito Natsu

Natsu dejo de abrazar a Erza y Mirajane, ellas comenzaron a sentir que él se volvaria a alejar de ellas, él se acercó a Wendy y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza provocando que ella se sonrojara

-lleven a todos a Cait Shelter, nosotros los alcanzamos en un par de horas-ordeno Natsu

-vamos Natsu-dijo Happy el cual se encontraba volando

Natsu desplego sus alas y comenzó a alejarse junto a Happy, los demás magos comenzaron a retirarse pero de todo el grupo tres magas estaban preocupadas por cierto peli rosa

(Regresa a mi Natsu/nisan) pensaban Mirajane, Erza y Wendy

-tres horas después, Cait Shelter-

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Natsu y Happy estaban sellando a Nirvana, los magos de Fairy Tail y Wendy estaban muy preocupados por ellos ya que no sabían si habían lograr su objetivo o no

-se están tardando-dijo Laxus

-tranquilo ya llegaran-dijo Gildarts

-¿pero cuánto pueden tardar en sellar esa cosa?- pregunto Hibiki

-mucho ya que esa magia es muy poderosa-respondió Lahar

-bueno ellos se están tardando o simplemente ya se fueron-dijo Doranbolt con tono divertido

-eso sería malo ya que el presidente Doma nos dio instrucciones para ellos-dijo Lahar

-pero ya sabes cómo son los hermanos del fuego-dijo Doranbolt recordando todas las idioteces que Happy y Natsu habían hecho

Pero en eso la puerta del gremio se abrió dejando ver a un peli azul y un peli rosa con su sonrisa marca registrada

-¡acabamos Doranbolt, Lahar es hora de irnos!-dijo Natsu

-¿están seguros de que la sellaron bien?-pregunto Lahar inseguro de lo que el par de idiotas podía hacer

-si ¿no confías en nosotros?-pregunto Happy

-¿hicieron bien el círculo mágico?-pregunto Doranbolt

-¡sí!-respondieron Natsu y Happy

-¿colocaron la suficiente magia?-pregunto Lahar

-¡sí!-

-¿pronunciaron bien el hechizo?-preguntaron Lahar y Doranbolt

-¡S-S-SI!-gritaron Natsu y Happy un poco nerviosos

-¡no, no lo hicieron!-gritaron Lahar y Doranbolt

-vamos nadie se figa en pequeños detalles de pronunciación-dijo Natsu totalmente despreocupado

(¡Sigue siendo un idiota!) Pensaron la mayoría de los magos de Fairy Tail

-todos ustedes pronto morirán-dijo Cobra

-creí que todavía estabas fuera de combate-dijo Happy

-puedo escucharlo, él lo activo-informo Cobra

-¿el?-preguntaron Natsu, Happy y Lahar y Doranbolt

-si…nuestro último miembro-esta vez fue medianoche

-¡Jellal!-grito Ángel

En eso todos sintieron como el suelo se movía y que algo golpeaba el suelo y se acercaba a ellos

-¿Qué carajos pasa?-pregunto Lyon

Todos salieron fuera del gremio y lo que vieron lo dejo son palabras, lo que se encontraba en frente de ellos era un especie de pulpo que tenía un seis ¿patas?... y era la ciudad donde habían estado, pero entre dos de sus patas tenia lo que parecía ser un caño que estaba siendo cargado

-ok, no sellamos bien la Nirvana-dijo Happy totalmente despreocupado

-ok, tengo que aprender a pronunciar bien los hechizo antiguos y de gran poder-dijo Natsu despreocupado

-¡¿enserio están despreocupados?!-gritaron todos los magos

-¡Sí!-respondieron Happy y Natsu

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Gray

-porque arreglare mi error destruyendo eso-respondió Natsu

-¿destruir?... ¿tu solo?-grito Laxus

-sí, solo miren-dijo Natsu

Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia Nirvana no sin antes ser detenido por Mirajane la cual lo miraba muy preocupada

-¡no vayas!-dijo Mirajane

-pero si no voy nos destruirán-dijo Natsu

-pero… no quiero perderte de nuevo…yo…yo-dijo Mirajane la cual comenzaba a sollozar

Natsu no le gustaba ver a Mirajane llorar así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, el tomo la barbilla de Mirajane haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos, el lentamente se acercó a ella y coloco sus labios con los de ella

Por su lado Mirajane estaba feliz y no dudo en corresponder el beso de Natsu, ella paso brazos por el cuello de él, mientras que el coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella, después de unos segundos ellos se separaron por la falta de aire

Con Mirajane desorientada por el beso, Natsu logro caminar hacia su objetivo y antes de llegar el vio a Happy, Lahar y Doranbolt

-creo que deberías comenzar el cantico-dijo Doranbolt

-sí, cava esto rápido-dijo Lahar

-vamos Natsu demuéstrales tu 50% de poder-dijo Happy animadamente

Natsu solo sonrió por el comentario de sus tres únicos amigos y…

-[Yo, aquel que despertara…]

Natsu fue rodeado por sus llamas la cuales estaban pasando de color rojo a blanco, además de aumentar su presión mágica haciendo que los miembros de Blue Pegasus cayeran inmóviles al suelo

-[El poder del Serafín que trae el balance de la luz y obscuridad…]

El cabello de Natsu comenzaba a cambiar de rosa a rubio, sus iris se volvieron en forma de cruz y totalmente verdes, los miembros de Lamia Scale, excepto Jura, fueron al suelo

-[Me rio del infinito y me compadezco del sueño…]

Natsu despego sus alas la cuales pasaron de color blanco a color dorado aumentado la presión magia y haciendo que los miembros de Fairy Tail más Lahar y Doranbolt, excepto Laxus y Gildarts, cayeron al suelo

-[Yo, me convertiré en el juez de la vida y la muerte…]

La presión mágica estaba muy alta haciendo que finalmente Jura y Laxus cayeran al suelo

-[Y matare a todos los que se atrevan a violar el tabú]-

Finalmente Gildarts cedió ante la presión de Natsu y cayó al suelo mientras sudaba mucho, por su lado Happy se encontraba como si nada

-[Modo: Serafín del Fin]-

-fin del capítulo-


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

"el poder de Natsu"

Natsu había completado el cantico y había liberado su 50% por ciento de poder dejando los magos sorprendidos por la exagerada cantidad de magia que salía de su cuerpo

-ve con todo Natsu-dijo Happy animando a su padre

-claro, como siempre-dijo Natsu

Natsu sabía que Nirvana estaba a punto de disparar así que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a elevarse al cielo y una vez colocado en frente del cañón de Nirvana, el creo una lanza de fuego blanco y la tomo con su mano derecha

Mirajane, Erza y Wendy veían con asombro y preocupación a Natsu pero decidieron que él estaría bien y que regresaría a salvo con ellas, por otra parte Laxus, Gray y Gildarts estaban haciendo un plan para llevar a Natsu y Happy de vuelta a Fairy Tail

Regresando con nuestro Serafín/Dragón él estaba listo para recibir el disparo de Nirvana hasta que por fin ocurrió lo que él quería… Nirvana disparo e hizo que la sangre de todos se helara, Natsu sonrió ante esto y sostuvo bien su lanza

Natsu coloca la punta de su lanza en el disparo de Nirvana y una vez que este llego fue detenido por la lanza dejando a los espectadores en un profundo shock y gracias al shock no se dieron cuenta de que Natsu era lentamente arrastrado hacia atrás

(¡Mierda! No esperaba que tuviera tanta potencia) Pensaba Natsu

-¡GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-

Natsu comenzó a rugir y sacando su poder logro cancelar la magia de Nirvana haciendo que esta explotara junto con su cañón

(¡Imposible!) Era el pensamiento de la mayoría de los magos

Alrededor de Natsu comenzaron a aparecer 7 sellos de color dorado de los cuales salían unas lanzas de luz con relámpagos morados, Natsu extendió su brazo derecho a si Nirvana

-desaparece- susurro Natsu para el mismo

Natsu extendió su mano haciendo que las lanzas que lo rodeaban salieran disparadas hacia las 6 extremidades de Nirvana donde perforo perfectamente y destruyo cada una de las lacrimas, la séptima lanza fue directa a los controles de Nirvana

Nirvana comenzaba a explotar por cada rincón, esto hizo que la mayoría de los magos comenzara a temer por lo que Natsu podría llegar a hacer cuando está enojado

-pensé que Nirvana me sería un reto… ¡qué decepción!-dijo Natsu con tono decepcionado

Natsu comenzó a bajar a tierra mientras se dirigía con sus amigos del consejo, una vez en tierra Happy y Wendy se lanzaran a abrazarlo provocando que Natsu callera al suelo

-¡estuviste sorprendente!-dijo Happy

-Nisan me alegro que estés bien-dijo Wendy

Natsu solo les dio una sonrisa mientras les acariciaba la cabeza, lo que no se dio cuenta es que los magos de Fairy Tail se acercaron a el

-tranquilos eso no fue un reto-dijo Natsu

Una vez que Happy y Wendy dejaron de abrazar a Natsu, Mirajane se acercó a él, lo abrazo y comenzó a sollozar mientras golpeaba el pecho de Natsu

-¿Por qué haces que me preocupe?-dijo Mirajane

-l-lo siento-dijo Natsu

-Natsu… ¿Qué fue ese poder?-pregunto Erza

-yo también quiero saber-dijo Gray

-eso fue mi poder de Serafín-respondió Natsu

-¿Serafín?-preguntaron Laxus y Gildarts

-si hace mucho que los tengo y con ellos es destruido varios gremios obscuros-informo Natsu con tono monótono

-como se es hora de que regresemos al gremio-dijo Laxus

En eso Happy se acercó a Natsu y le entrego la máscara de Spectra, mientras que nuestro pequeño Dragón ya tenía su máscara de Masquerade

-tenemos que informar a nuestro maestro-dijo Happy

-ya veo entonces regresemos-dijo Natsu

Natsu comenzó a caminar con rumbo a los soldados del consejo mágico los cuales ya tenían en su custodia a los miembros de Oración Seis y a Jellal, pero antes que Natsu pudiera avanzar más fue detenido

-no dejare que te vayas-dijo Mirajane mientras sollozaba de nuevo

-Mirajane-dijo Natsu con un tono sorprendido

-ya te perdí una vez y ahora que te encontré no dejare que te vayas de nuevo de mi lado-dijo Mirajane

-eso es verdad Natsu, tú y Happy tiene que regresar con nosotros-dijo Erza

-¿Qué nos vas a obligar?-pregunto Natsu con tono divertido

-ellas no pero nosotros si-

El que dijo esas palabra no era otro más que Gildarts quien tenía detrás de el a Laxus y Gray los cuales estaban dispuestos a los que sea por llevarlos con ellos

-jajajajajajaja-

Natsu y Happy comenzaron a reírse por lo decidido que sus ex compañeros estaban, ellos irán tan lejos como para tratar de llevarlos a la fuerza

-¿creen que podrán?-pregunto Happy

-ustedes ni con el poder de su maestro nos harían deño-dijo Natsu

Natsu y Happy fueron rodeados por sus haciendo que los magos de Fairy Tail retrocedieran por la gran cantidad de calor que provenían de las llamas de los dragones

-Natsu, tienes que regresar ya que el presidente quiere hablar con tigo-dijo Doranbolt

-nosotros nos encargaremos de todo los demás así que no agás esperar al presidente –dijo Lahar

-entendido-dijo Natsu

Natsu volteo a ver a Mirajane la cual estaba todavía sollozando, él se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido beso en los labios haciendo que ella lo correspondiera y después de romper el beso, él le susurro algo sorprendiendo a Mirajane y haciéndola que hiciera una hermosa sonrisa

Natsu también se acercó y abrazo a Wendy la cual se sonrojo y le dio un gran abrazo mientras lloraba

-no llores mi dragona, ahora que te encontré prometo visitarte-dijo Natsu mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Wendy

-Nisan, te estare esperando todos los días-dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa

Natsu miro a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida luego volteo a ver a sus ex compañeros de gremio los cuales para su sorpresa estaban cargando sus hechizos con tal de detenerlo

-[Llama Brillante Del Dragón De Fuego]-

El autor de esas palabras no fue otro más que el pequeño peli azul el cual hizo una tapadera con su ataque forzando a los miembros de Fairy Tail a retroceder

-¡vámonos!-grito Happy

Natsu y Happy desplegaron sus alas y se retiraron volando rápidamente haciendo que los miembros de Fairy Tail se sintieran tristes e impotentes

-oficina de Doma-

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas después de la batalla, Natsu y Happy habían llegado al consejo de magia y después de relajarse y bañarse ellos fueron directo a la oficina de su maestro

-hemos regresado maestro-dijo informo Happy

-me alegro ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?-pregunto Doma

-fue completada exitosamente y capturamos vivos a los miembros de Oración Seis y a Jellal-informo Natsu

-me alegra saber eso y haremos que todo el peso de la ley caiga sobre ellos-dijo Doma con un tono serio

-¿maestro tiene alguna otra misión para nosotros?-pregunto Happy

-a decir verdad si-dijo Doma con un tono muy serio-hemos informes sobre varios individuos que están en contra de la magia y están amenazando a las personas cercas de Magnolia-

-personas en contra de la magia ¿verdad?-pregunto Natsu

-sí, creemos que es "el culto" ya que son los únicos que se oponen a una sociedad con magia-dijo Doma

Doma sabía lo que "el culto" significaba en Natsu ya que sabía que él fue el único que logró escapar de ellos y evitar ser sacrificado

-Flashback (Natsu)-

 _Un niño de pelo rosa y de unos 3 años se encontraba encadenado a un muro, junto a él se encontraban más niños y niñas de la misma edad_

 _-¿Cuándo terminara todo?-pregunto un niño_

 _-¡malditos cuantas veces me colmaran!-grito un hombre con tono maniático_

 _-¿pero porque nos tiene aquí?-pregunto el peli rosa_

 _-¡porque todos ustedes son demonios que controlan la magia!-dijo una mujer con tono de molesta_

 _Demonios, Demonios, Demonios_

 _Esas palabras eran puestas en los niños ya que los pobres podían usar magia y al parecer eso era mal visto por los habitantes de pueblo_

 _-tranquilo Natsu Oni-sama, pronto acabara todo-dijo la voz de una niña_

 _Esta niña estaba encadenada al lado de Natsu, ella tenía el pelo castaño, ojos de color dorado y una sonrisa la cual era descrita por Natsu como la de un ángel_

 _-¡Akane!-dijo Natsu_

-Fin del Flashback-

En la oficina de Doma aumento drásticamente la temperatura y todo era el producto de la gran furia de Natsu el cual le tenía un profundo odio al "culto" el cual fue el causante de quitarle su inocencia a sus 3 años de vida

-¡Natsu!-grito Happy el cual estaba preocupado

Happy rápidamente abrazo a Natsu haciendo que este se calmara

-lo siento maestro-se disculpó Natsu

-no hay problema… ahora vayan a Magnolia, encuentren a los desgraciados y mantenlos-dijo Doma con un tono de indiferencia

-¿nos ayudaran?-pregunto Natsu

-sí, Makarov ya fue informado y les proporcionara información y si es necesario sus magos los apoyaran-dijo Doma

A Happy y Natsu no les agrado esto último pero Natsu sabía que si quería llegar al "culto" tendría que hacer lo que fuera con tal de tomar venganza por todos sus "amigos" que fueron sacrificados

-¡Happy!-grito Natsu

-¡siempre a tus seis!-respondió Happy

Ambos caballeros salieron de la oficina de Doma haciendo que este tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro

-tres días después en Fairy Tail-

Habían pasado tres días desde la batalla contra Oración Seis, el equipo de asalto de Fairy Tail había llegado e informo absolutamente todo lo que paso y de cómo habían encontrado a Natsu y Happy

Una vez informado Makarov no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad por saber que sus "hijos" desaparecidos se encontraban bien y sin perder tiempo él había informado a sus demás hijos los cuales también lloraron de felicidad y se pusieron una nueva menta; hacer que ellos regresaran

Después de eso Wendy hizo un gran escándalo al unirse al gremio y revelar que Natsu era su hermano mayor y después de la fiesta ella comenzó a entrenar como loca junto a la Demonio y Titania

Mirajane y Erza tenían hermosas sonrisas en su rostro, esas sonrisas que perdieron cuando Natsu se fue, ellas solo tenían un objetivo: ser fuerte y tener a Natsu junto a ellas, una vez que Wendy se unió a ellas doblaron sus esfuerzos

Laxus, Gray y Gildarts se encontraban en entrenamientos intensivos, el primero se fue junto con su tribu ya que quería traer a su "hermano" a la fuerza, el segundo quería de regreso a su más grande rival y el tercero quería una pelea en contra de su "hijo"

Pero después de tres días ellos estaban raramente en el gremio sin hacer nada y ese día ellos regresaron ya que necesitaban la información para iniciar su misión, ese día también todos lloraron de alegría

En la puerta de su amado gremio se encontraban Natsu y Happy, ellos no tenían puestas sus capuchas y sus masacraras, los dos con un rostro serio indicando como fueron los cambios al pasar los años

-¡exigimos ver a Makarov!-ordenaron los caballeros negros: Natsu y Happy

-fin del capítulo-

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me gustaría preguntarles ¿les esta gustado la historia? ¿Quieren que escriba el arco de edolas o uno original? Y muchos me han estado sugiriendo que haga la historia un harem ¿les gustaría? En lo personal no tengo problemas en escribir un harem pero ¿quisieran un harem en la historia o simplemente lo dejamos en un NatsuxMirajane?


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

"inicia la cacería o ayudar a una hermana"

Los miembros del Fairy Tail creían estar viendo una ilusión ya que en la puerta del gremio se encontraban nada más y nada menos que sus dos compañeros perdidos

-¡Natsu, Happy!-gritaron todos

Felicidad y tristeza era lo que sentían los magos en sus corazones, Makarov ya estaba llorando por lograr ver de nuevo a sus dos "hijos" perdidos

-Natsu, Happy me alegro de verlos hijos míos-dijo Makarov

Natsu y Happy sintieron como el odio se apoderaba de ellos cuando Makarov se refirió a ellos como "hijos" pero lo dejaron pasar ya que querían iniciar su misión lo más rápido que pudiera

-Makarov, necesitamos que nos proporciones toda la información que tengas de los recientes ataques-dijo Natsu con tono de orden

-muy bien vengan a mi oficina-dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

-Happy, coloca las lacrimas de vigilancia alrededor de Magnolia-esta vez Natsu si dio una orden

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo complicado?-pregunto Happy con tono de aburrimiento

-Happy ¿quieres ser castigado y que tire todos tus juguetes?-pregunto Natsu con tono amenazante

-¡por eso digo que voy volando!-grito Happy

-se rápido-dijo Natsu un poco preocupado

-¡Aye ser!-grito Happy

Después de la corta platica, Happy salió volando con la ayuda de sus alas a cumplir las órdenes de Natsu mientras que este se dirige a la oficina de Makarov para hablar sobre los ataques

-en verdad es Natsu-dijo Lissana feliz de ver a Natsu

-si pero el cambio demasiado-dijo Cana un poco triste

-eso no cabe duda, pero hay que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder hacer que regrese con nosotros-dijo Erza

-conociendo a Nisan el regresara sin dudarlo-dijo Wendy la cual ya estaba al tanto de la situación

Mirajane estaba muy tranquila y solo veía como sus compañeros hacían planes y estrategias para poder hacer que Natsu y Happy regresaran

 _ **-Mirajane cuando acabe con mi trabajo en el consejo iré con tigo para llevarte a una cita-**_

Esas palabras estaban en la mente de Mirajane, esas palabras fueron dichas por Natsu antes de regresar al consejo, con solo pensar en esa cita las majillas de Mirajane comenzaban a ponerse de color rojo

-oficina de Makarov-

Natsu y Makarov estaba muy serios en su plática acerca del atacante que estaban en la ciudad

-ya veo, el culto quiere tomar la ciudad o simplemente la quiere destruir-dijo Natsu

-¿Cómo es que los conoces Natsu?-pregunto Makarov muy sorprendido

-los he estado cazando desde los 4 años-informo Natsu

Al escuchar esto Makarov no supo que contestar y solo su mente se concentraba en unas preguntas ¿Por qué desde los 4? ¿Qué paso entre el culto y Natsu? pero al final cayo en cuanta de algo, Natsu nunca platico de su infancia antes de Igneel

-¿Qué es lo que harán tu y Happy?-pregunto Makarov

-los atraparemos, los interrogaremos y luego los mataremos-dijo Natsu con odio en sus palabras

-¡no puedes matarlo!-grito Makarov

-¿Por qué no? Ellos han sacrificado a millones de magos y niños inocentes solo por ser "demonios"-Natsu hizo comillas con sus dedos-ellos se atrevieron a sacrificar a mis hermanos-lo último lo dijo con una gran odio

(¿Hermanos?) Pensó Makarov

-Makarov ¿saber por lo menos como son?-preguntó Natsu recuperando su cordura

-según la chica que salvamos, uno de ellos es una mujer con cuerpo de modelo y el otro es un hombre sádico es todo lo que sabemos ya que ellos usaban pasamontañas-dijo Makarov

-¿con que frecuencia atacan?-pregunto Natsu

-cada noche-dijo Makarov

Natsu no espero más, el solo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Makarov no tuvo el coraje para detenerlo

-recepción de Fairy Tail-

Happy había acabado su tarea y ahora el esperaba a Natsu, claro que él no estaba solo ya que Lissana se encargó de molestarlo con preguntas que no quería contestar

-vamos Happy ¿Qué han estado haciendo todos estos años?-pregunto Lissana con un puchero tierno

Happy solo la ignoraba épicamente ya que para él no servía de nada platicar con los "traidores" que habían llevado casi a la muerte de su "padre", claro que para él ya era una excepción Mirajane y Wendy

-Happy ¿recuerdas? Soy tu madre y debes de obedecerme-dijo Lissana en un intento de comunicación

-¡callate!-grito Happy enojado

Todos se sorprendieron por el tono de voz de Happy ya que ellos lo recordaban como un gatito tierno y a pesar de estar en su forma humano, el todavía conservaba esa esencia de gatito tierno

-tú no eres mi madre y jamás lo serás-dijo Happy con mucho odio

Lissana quedo en shock y junto con ella la mitad del gremio ya que no esperaban que su "gatito" tuviera eso tono de voz y lo lanzara contra una de las persona que lo crio en sus primeros años de vida

-Happy yo soy tu madre, Natsu, tu y yo éramos una familia feliz-dijo Lissana al borde de las lagrimas

-la única familia que necesito es Natsu y la chica afortunada que se case con el-dijo Happy con burla hacia Lissana

Los demás no sabían que decir ni que hacer, ver así a Happy era muy nuevo para ellos y no se querían imaginar cómo era verdaderamente en enojado

-¡Happy es hora de irnos!-

Todos se sorprendieron al oír la voz de Natsu el cual acababa de salir de la oficina de Makarov, Happy salió corriendo y lo abrazo haciendo que Natsu lo correspondiera e hiciera una sonría fraternal

-¿terminaste?-pregunto Natsu

-si ¿y tú?-respondió/pregunto Happy

-si pero tendremos que esperar hasta la noche-informo Natsu con un tono de desesperación

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta la noche?-pregunto curiosamente Happy

-te entrenare para que puedas usar el sable de luz correctamente-dijo Natsu

-¡aye ser!-

Los dos Dragón Slayer comenzaran a cambiar hacia la puerta pero Natsu fue detenido por Wendy quien tomo su mano

-¿podemos unirnos Nisan?-pregunto Wendy con un tono tierno

-claro que si mi pequeña dragona-respondió Natsu con su sonrisa "inocente"

Los cuatro, Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Charle salieron por la puerta principal, a ellos no les importo que todos en el gremio los estuvieran viendo con curiosidad

-¿vamos a ir verdad?-pregunto Gray

-claro quiero ver los entrenamientos de Natsu-respondió Laxus

-¡rápido!-grito Mirajane

Y con la orden de Mirajane todos absolutamente todos fueron a ver el entrenamiento de los caballeros negros

-bosque de magnolia-

Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Charle llegaron hasta un ríos en el cual Natsu solía entrenar de pequeño, así que para él solía traer grandes recuerdos

-bien empecemos ¿Wendy que nivel tienes con tu magia?-pregunto Natsu

-bueno, mama solo me enseño magia de apoyo y mi único hechizo de ataque es el rugido-dijo Wendy con mucha vergüenza de su nivel

-ya veo, te entrenare con los hechizos de ataque-dijo Natsu y luego volteo a ver a su hijo-Happy tienes un buen nivel con el sable ¿lo podemos dejar para mañana?-

-claro, Wendy necesita estar a nuestro nivel-dijo Happy alegremente pero luego fue jalado de la oreja

-Happy ¿me puedes enseñar magia de transformación?-pregunto Charle con sus mejillas color rojo

-¡aye!-respondió Happy

Ambos se apartaron de Natsu y Wendy para poder comenzar su entrenamiento, los dos hermanos comenzaron a mirarse con sonrisas

-se llevan bien-dijo Wendy con una sonrisa orgullosa

-sí, solo espero que Happy no meta la pata-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa como la de Wendy

Natsu volteo a ver a su espalda donde se encontraban varios miembros de Fairy Tail escondidos

-comencemos-dijo Natsu

-si Nisan-respondió alegremente Wendy

-cuatro horas después-

Después del entrenamiento de los más recientes miembros de Fairy Tail, ellas terminaron noqueadas por el cansancio excesivo así que Natsu y Happy tuvieron que llevar a Wendy y Charle a la enfermería del gremio para que pudieran descansar

Happy le pidió dinero a Natsu y se fue a comprar juguetes, ya que extrañamente se había obsesionado por los juguetes, así que Natsu le dio el dinero para que los comprara junto con comida para el

Por su lado Natsu se fue junto con Mirajane, ella tuvo que separarse muy sigilosamente de los demás magos para que no sospecharan de ella y una vez que lo logro ella fue corrió con su amado Dragón

-¡te extrañe!-dijo Mirajane dándole un abrazo a Natsu

-solo fueron tres días Mirajane-dijo Natsu correspondiendo el abrazo

-pero…-

Mirajane fue callada por un beso de Natsu el cual no dudo en corresponder, ellos comenzaron a subir la intensidad ya que ella rodio el cuello de Natsu con sus brazos mientras que él la abrazo de la cintura y la acerco más a ella

-Natsu ¿Qué es lo que somos ahora?-pregunto Mirajane inocentemente

-¿EH?- pregunto Natsu estúpidamente

-qué relación tenemos ¿amigos, novio o conocidos?-pregunto Mirajane inseguramente

Natsu se lo pensó seriamente e hizo que Mirajane se preocupara, claro el solo jugaba con ella

-Mirajane ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Natsu

Mirajane sentía felicidad ante esa pregunta así que ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras abrazaba amorosamente a Natsu

-¡claro que si Natsu!-dijo Mirajane felizmente

Ellos compartieron otro beso mientras que eran las personas más felices del mundo, lo que no esperaban era que un circulo de magia apareciera al lado de Natsu, al parecer era una alarma

-lo siento mi cielo pero tengo trabajo-dijo Natsu separándose de Mirajane

-tienes que regresar a mi lado-dijo Mirajane preocupada

-claro que lo hare-

Natsu desplego sus alas y salió volando por el cielo de color naranja pero de la nada salieron dos personas cercas de Mirajane las cuales ella esperaba que salieran pronto

-Mira, no creas que me voy a rendir tan fácil-declaro Erza con una sonrisa retadora

-ni yo, el me pertenece por derecho de antigüedad –dijo Wendy con una sonrisa confiada

-no dejare que me lo quiten-dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa victoriosa

-oeste de magnolia-

Natsu había llegado al lugar de donde sonó la alarma de las lacrimas de vigilancia, el logro rescatar a unos niños que eran amenazados por la espada de un hombre que vestía de negro y tenía un pasamontañas del mismo color

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué atacas a los niños inocentes?-pregunto Natsu con tono desafiante

-porque son demonios y deben ser sacrificados para dios-respondió el hombre

-contesta la primera pregunta-exigió Natsu

-mi nombre no es importante-dijo el hombre

El hombre corrió hacia Natsu con la intención de herirlo con su espada, lo que no espero fue que Natsu tomara el objeto cilíndrico de su cinturón y de él apareciera un láser de color rojo el cual corto su espada

-¿es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Natsu

Lo que él nunca espero, a más bien no presto atención. Fue que su segundo objetivo estaba detrás de él y apunto de apuñalarlo

(¿Detrás de mí?) Pensó Natsu

Los instintos de Natsu hicieron su trabajo y logro esquivar el ataque mortal antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

(¿Dónde está Happy?... ¿ella se me hace conocida?)Pensó Natsu

El segundo objetivo de Natsu era una chica que vestía exactamente como el hombre solo que ella era muy llamativa por DOS grande objeto de su cuerpo, su muy buena figura y su cabello negro

La chica trato de golpear a Natsu pero el hizo lo mismo que hizo con su compañero, solo corto su espada por la mitad como si nada pero Natsu logro quitarle el pasamontañas a la chica

-¡tú eres!-dijo Natsu

\- Flashback (Natsu)-

 _El niño peli rosa se encontraba ayudando a unos niños los cuales parecían no poder mover bien sus muñecas, esta gracias al gran tiempo que pasaban encadenados_

 _Natsu se acercó a una niña pelinegra de ojos violetas, un rostro angelical y llevaba el traje de prisionero del culto, un vestido blanco_

 _-no te preocupes oni-sama… estoy bien-dijo la niña débilmente_

 _-nada de bien, no has comido en 4 días-dijo Natsu preocupado_

 _-estoy bien, solo necesito descansar-dijo la niña haciendo una sonrisa débil_

 _-no, come-_

 _Natsu le acercó su plato de comida, la cual solo era un pan, algo de sopa y agua esto era su ración de todos los días_

 _-pero oni-sama…-la niña fue interrumpida por Natsu_

 _-nada de peros, come_ _Natasha-ordeno Natsu_

 _-oni-sama tu eres nuestro ángel guardián no sé qué arriamos sin ti-dijo Natasha con una sonrisa_

-fin del Flashback-

Natsu estaba en frente de alguien que creía muerto, una de sus hermanas pequeñas por la cual se había vuelto el Serafín de Fin, el también sentía una gran rabia ya que el "culto" se atrevió a hacerla uno de sus soldados

-¡Natasha!-grito Natsu desesperado

La chica que ahora fue identificada como Natasha tomo su cabeza mientras gritaba fuertemente, esto hizo preocupar a Natsu pero luego se dio cuenta que debajo de ella salía un círculo mágico el cual comenzaba a destruirse

-¡oni-sama!-grito Natasha mientras corría a abrazar a Natsu

-fin del capítulo-

CarlosOdell: si la pelea será más adelante y tengo reservadas alguna ideas

Gamer X: estoy de acuerdo con tigo, pero suelo guiarme más por la locura colectiva

Y una cosa más aún estoy indeciso si hacerlo un harem o no pero como veo que la idea tiene mucho interés tal vez lo haga y solo será uno pequeño y no una con todas las chicas, mis candidatas son:

Merudy

Minerva

Sherry

Bisca

Hisui

Ur (la reviviré con las esferas del Dragón) ok no ya me inventare una explicación

Y las que ya estarían por decreto son:

Mirajane – principal

Wendy- como la segunda

-Erza-como la trasera

Y mis dos OC

En total el harem será de 7 chicas, 2 OC míos y 5 chicas del anime/manga

Como se dieron cuenta en la lista de mis candidatas hay chicas las cuales CASI nunca son emparejadas con Natsu por eso es que las tome en cuenta más a ellas

Pero cualquier sugerencia, pregunta o queja, por favor díganmela por PM O Review


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Natsu correspondió el abrazo de su hermana Natasha, la cual comenzó a sollozar mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-Natasha ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Debes matar al demonio!-grito el hombre

-no matare a mi oni-sama y ya no serviré a los que me torturaron de pequeña-dijo Natasha con odio es su voz

-¡tú maldita!-grito el hombre

El hombre saco un cuchillo y comenzó a correr en dirección a los hermanos, Natsu coloco en frente de Natasha y comenzó a rodear su puño de fuego

-[Puño De Hierro Del Dragón De Fuego]-

El puñetazo de Natsu hizo que el hombre saliera volando y se estrellara en contra de un árbol

-¡no toques a mi hermanita!-grito Natsu con rabia

-¡vamos Minato! ¡Deja de obedecer al culto!-gritaba Natasha

El hombre ahora identificado como Minato se levantó mientras se sobaba el rostro, él tenía leves quemaduras en su rostro y sangre salía de su boca

-¿este es el poder de los demonios?-pregunto Minato en voz alta

-no tienes idea de cuál es alcance de mi poder-dijo Natsu

Minato sabía que no podría en contra de Natsu, así que hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió: salir corriendo, Natsu al ver esto solo sonrió y gracias a su velocidad lo alcanzo muy rápido

-¿A dónde vas si aún no termino el interrogatorio?-pregunto Natsu

Natsu le dio un fuerte puñetazo el en estomago haciendo que Minato callera inconsciente

-¡Llegas tarde Happy!-grito Natsu

Efectivamente Happy acababa de llegar volando y alcanzo a ver como Natsu noqueaba a Minato

-perdón, no encontraba tu aura-se disculpó Happy

-como sea, toma a este idiota y llevalo a Fairy Tail-ordeno Natsu

-¡sí!-dijo Happy alegremente

Happy agarro a Minato y antes de salir volando el vio a una chica pelinegra que se acercaba muy despacio

-¡oni-sama!-dijo Natasha

Natasha se desmallo y antes de caer al suelo fue cargada por Natsu como una princesa, al tenerla en sus brazos Natsu sonrió amorosamente cosa que hizo que Happy se sorprendiera ya que solo a él y a Mira les daba esa sonrisa

-¡vámonos!-dijo Natsu

Natsu desplego sus alas y comenzó a ganar vuelo, Happy lo seguía de cercas pero él estaba muy curioso por la chica que llevaba su padre así que pregunto

-Natsu ¿Quién es ella?-

-una de mis hermanas de cuando estuve prisionero en el culto-respondió Natsu

-ok ¿entonces es de nuestra familia, una Dragneel?- volvió a preguntar Happy

-sí, Happy es familia-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa amorosa

-Fairy Tail-

Después de unos minutos, los caballeros negros llegaron al gremio junto con su prisionero y una chica hermosa

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Erza un poco celosa

-no lo sé, nunca la había visto-dijo Cana

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a Mirajane, ella tenía su sonrisa amable mientras que sus manos destruían poco a poco la barra del bar

(Esa chica es hermosa ¿Por qué Natsu la carga así?... solo puede cargarme a mi así) Mirajane ardía en celos

-Makarov ¿podría usar su enfermería?-pregunto Natsu

-claro que si Natsu-respondió Makarov

-Happy cuida de prisionero-ordeno Natsu

-claro-respondió Happy

Natsu comenzó a caminar a la enfermería mientras cargaba a Natasha con mucho cuidado, él estaba consciente de la miradas que recibía pero ya que se trataba de su hermana a él no le importaba

Pero antes de entrar a la enfermería él se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro

-Wendy te necesito ¿me podrías ayudar?-pregunto Natsu

-claro Nisan- dijo Wendy mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el

Aunque no se notara Wendy también sentía celosa por la chica que traía Natsu y haría todo lo posible por estar al lado de Natsu para evitar que la chica tratara de hacer algo

Una vez que los tres entraron a la enfermería, Mirajane, Erza, Lissana, Cana y Lucy se acercaron a Happy, quien estaba sentado arriba del prisionero, ella querían información acerca de la nueva chica

-Happy, necesito preguntarte algo-dijo Erza dulcemente

-no responderé preguntas-dijo Happy

-vamos Happy ¿no quieres un nuevo juguete?-pregunto Lucy

-n-n-no q-q-quiero-dijo Happy cayendo en la tentación

-serian dos juguetes nuevos Happy-dijo Cana

-vamos Happy por favor-dijo Mirajane

-solo sé que es una de sus hermanas-dijo Happy cruzándose de brazos

Las cinco chicas se quedaron calladas a la puerta de la enfermería, ellas tenían el plan de escucharlo que decía Natsu y Wendy

-dentro de la enfermería-

Natsu había puesto a Natasha en la cama y rápidamente Wendy se puso a revisarla, para el alivio de Natsu su hermana solo estaba agotada y se repondría una vez que ella descansara un par de horas

-Nisan ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Wendy curiosamente

-ella es mi hermana menor Natasha Dragneel-respondió Natsu

-¿Dragneel?-susurro Wendy-pensé que solo tú y Happy tenía ese apellido

-eso es verdad, pero seguro que el culto le prohibió tomar su verdadero apellido así que le daré el mío-dijo Natsu tranquilamente

Además de Doma y de los dos únicos amigos de Natsu en el consejo, Wendy sabía muy bien la tortura que había pasado Natsu de pequeño así que escuchar algo referente a un culto hacia que ella se enojara

-ya veo ¿pero no me dijiste que todos había sido asesinados?-pregunto Wendy

-parece que me equivoque, pero según Natasha parce ser que Akane también está viva y pienso buscarla-dijo Natsu

-ya veo-dijo Wendy un poco insegura

-Wendy, nuestra familia será más grande-dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa

-si-dijo Wendy totalmente segura

El mayor miedo de Wendy era que su Nisan la dejara por sus hermanas, pero Natsu jamás la dejaría

-al día siguiente-

Natsu se había pasado casi toda la noche cuidando de si hermana, los únicos momentos que la dejo sola fue cuando se fue a torturar al prisionero para que el digiera lo que sabía, una vez el regreso se quedó dormido mientras estaba sentado en una silla

Natasha comenzó a moverse y al abrir los ojos entro en pánico al ver un techo que ella no conocía pero al sentir que alguien agarraba su mano ella volteo en dirección a la persona que estaba al lado de ella

-Oni-sama-susurro Natasha

Natasha rápidamente comenzó a llorar ya que ella había pensado que soñó que su amado hermano mayor había venido a rescatarla pero al verlo al lado de ella se sintió feliz

Natsu comenzó a sentir un olor fuera de lugar así que rápidamente se despertó y vio cómo su hermana lloraba silenciosamente

-veo que despertaste pero… ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto Natsu

-es porque estoy feliz de que mi amado Oni-sama me rescatara-deja Natasha entre sollozos

Natsu se acercó a ella y la abrazo amorosamente

-tranquila ya estoy aquí, yo te protegeré y no perimiere que te alejen de mi de nuevo-susurro Natsu al oído de Natasha

-¡Natasha Dragneel!-grito Natsu

-¡S-Si!-dijo Natasha sorprendida por el tono de su hermano

-quiero que me digas todos lo que sabes del culto-ordeno Natsu

-si oni-sama-respondió Natasha

-el culto se ha vuelto más grande y ha aumentado el número de soldado y sacrificios-dijo Natasha con tristeza

-ya veo-dijo Natsu

-también entrenaron a Akane-onesama y a Cornelia-nesan para que fueran sus mejores asesinos de demonios-dijo Natasha

-¿Cornelia está viva?-pregunto Natsu sorprendido

\- Flashback (Natsu)-

 _Natsu se encontraba en lo que parecía ser un patio de juegos, él y sus hermanas estaba rodeado de más niños "demonios" los cuales no parecían felices_

 _-odio esta vida-dijo Akane_

 _-Akane-onesama no debería de decir eso en vos alta o los guardias no llevaran a detención-dijo Natasha asustada_

 _-tranquilas yo las defenderé con mi vida-dijo Natsu_

 _Pero lo que no se espero fue que su tercera y última hermana se elevara su pequeño puño, esta niña tenía el cabello morado y un carácter como el de Natsu_

 _-Cornelia yo me encargo-dijo Natsu_

 _-no Natsu-ni ya has hecho mucho por nosotras y si no hacemos algo no seremos dignas llamarnos tus hermanas… y tus futuras esposas-afirmo Cornelia aunque lo último muy bajo para que no la escuchara_

-Flashback (Natsu)-

-solo nosotros 4 sobrevivimos a aquel gas venenosos, tu lograste escapar y nosotras terminamos como soldados-dijo Natasha con mucha tristeza

-los siento, si tan solo hubiera llegado un minuto antes habría podido salvar a nuestros demás hermanos y habría evitado que ustedes terminaran como soldados del culto-dijo Natsu con lágrimas en resbalando por su mejillas

Natasha al ver llorar a su hermano se levantó y lo abrazo fuertemente para que se desahogara

-tranquilo Oni-sama, ahora sé que tu estas vivo y que ayudaras a nuestras demás hermanas… yo te ayudare y no dejare que estés solo nuevamente-declaro Natasha con voz amorosa

-yo… traeré a Cornelia y Akane de vuelta con nosotros-dijo Natsu con un poco de sollozo

-Oni-sama ¿Por qué me llamaste Dragneel? Si yo no tengo apellido-pregunto Natasha

-porque eres mi hermanita y ese es el apellido de nuestra familia… yo ya no soy kozuki Natsu hijo del emperador del culto-dijo Natsu

-ahora soy el Serafín/Dragón Natsu Dragneel-afirmo Natsu

-¿por lo tanto yo, Akane-onesama y Cornelia-Nesan seremos unas Dragneel?-pregunto Natasha esperanzada

-si ese será su apellido-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa paternal

Natasha volvió a abrazar a Natsu mientras comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo, Natsu solo correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a tararear una canción, la misma canción que el tarareaba a sus hermanas cuando estaba en prisión

(Ahora que sé que ellas están vivas, no me rendiré hasta que me reúna de vuelta con ella y podamos ser una familia junto con Happy, Mira, Wendy y Charle) pensaba Natsu

-fin del capítulo-

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo

También me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y viendo que muchos apoyan la idea del Harem, me complace informal que esto será un NatsuxHarem y será el siguiente:

Mirajane – principal

Wendy- como la segunda

-Erza-como la trasera

Merudy

Minerva

Sherry

Bisca

Hisui

Akane- mi Oc

Cornelia- mi otro OC

Natasha- mi último OC

Ur (la reviviré con las esferas del Dragón) ok no ya me inventare una explicación

El Harem puede estar sujeto a cambios con la ayuda de la locura colectiva de ustedes mis seguidores y claro la mía…

DraigTrueEmperor9: Tranquilo hermano, ya tengo planeada la explicación para eso


	8. Chapter 8

Harem por decreto:

Mirajane – principal

Wendy- como la segunda

-Erza-como la trasera

Akane- mi OC

Cornelia- mi otro OC

Natasha- mi último OC

-Candidatas a integrantes del Harem: nombre y número de votos de PM y Reviws

Merudy -8

Minerva- 8

Bisca -10

Hisui- 10

Ur -9

Aries -3

Virgo -5

Libra -1

Kagura- 7

Seyla- 6

Solo dejare que sigan votando por su candidata favorita por esta semana y en el próximo capítulo daré el harem definitivo y solo estarán las chicas con más votos

 **¡Compañeros nuestra locura colectiva así convocada!**

 **Djguilox-018: bueno yo quiero hacer el harem no muy a lo común por eso es que estoy escogiendo a las chicas con las que Natsu suele ser menos emparejado pero si TODOS están descuero Lucy y Cana ingresen al harem ¡que así sea!… en lo personal yo no tengo problemas en esto… los demás quien sabe**

 **DraigTrueEmperor9** **: hermano gracias por la sugerencia dado a que aún no planifico bien cómo diablos la voy a revivir**

 **Y por último y menos importante: ¡100** **Reviws! ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora si el capítulo**

* * *

Capítulo 7

"Edolas"

Natsu se encontraba en el parque donde conoció a Doma, el solo pensaba cosas mientras miraba las estrellas de la noche, Natsu había dejado a Natasha, ya que se había quedado dormida, el solo pensaba en sus objetivos futuros que claro se veían muy fáciles en su mente pero hacerlos era otra cosa.

Primero estaba el del destruir al culto y rescatar a sus hermanas, esto se escuchaba bien pero hacerlo era muy difícil ya que Natsu llevaba 9 años cazándolos y cada vez que estaba cercas de encontrar a su líder este se escapaba

El segundo era fácil ya que al ver destruido el culto él les daría a sus hermanas la vida que siempre merecieron y que por culpa del culto nunca tuvieron, serian una familia "feliz"

El tercero y más ambicioso y sentimental era el casarse con su gran amor Mirajane pero para lograr eso, Natsu sabía que tenía que matar a todos sus enemigos antes o si no Mirajane correría peligro cercas de el

-¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil?-pregunto Natsu al vacío

-para que sea algo más entretenida-respondió la voz de un hombre

Natsu miro sobre su hombro y vio a un hombre que viste una túnica negra, junto con una gran toga blanca que fluye envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho. Tiene el pelo negro corto, un mechón le sobresale por encima de la cabeza, los ojos oscuros

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Natsu sorprendido

-¿hace falta un pretexto para visitarte END?-pregunto el hombre

-deja de llamarme así Zeref, ya no soy un demonio… ahora soy un Serafín-dijo Natsu un poco molesto

-tienes razón hermano pero lo importante es ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a rescatarlas o dejarlas de lado?-pregunto Zeref

-rescatarlas-respondió Natsu sin duda alguna

-ya veo-

Zeref miro al cielo estrellado y se quedó mirando un punto específico, Natsu curioso miro hacia donde su hermano miraba y vio algo que al parecer no le sorprendió

-¿así que eso es lo que nos conecta a Edolas?-pregunto Zeref incrédulo

-sí, yo pensaba que para llegar a Edolas tendríamos que hacer un ritual-dijo Natsu

-¿me pregunto qué hará Acnologia cuando se percate del gran agujero que succiona magia?-se preguntó Zeref en voz alta

-ni lo invoques ya que no quiero volver a liderar con el-dijo Natsu con tono de cansancio

-¿ya te enfrentaste a él?-pregunto Zeref un poco sorprendido

-solo discutimos con palabras, pero terminamos en malos términos-dijo Natsu

-entendido, hermano ten cuidado ese agujero pare ser que está a punto de robarse la ciudad-advirtió Zeref

-no lo creo-dijo Natsu

-¡!-

Natsu volteo a ver al lugar donde se supone que estaba Zeref y para su sorpresa el ya no se encontraba ahí, esto hizo que Natsu se enojara

-¡me las pagaras hermano!-grito Natsu

-un día después-

Natsu cavaba de salir de la habitación de su hermana y se dirigía a patullar con Happy cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia otro lado

-¡Natsu!-dijo una voz femenina

Natsu al mirar un como hacia abajo pudo ver una cabellera blanca y sentí como la chica enterraba su rostro en el pecho de él, Natsu paso su brazo derecho por la cintura de la chica y con su mano izquierda acariciaba su cabeza

-¿Qué pasa Mirajane?-pregunto Natsu con una voz suave

-extrañaba abrazarte-dijo Mirajane con voz tímida

Natsu había olvidado que se encontraba en medio del gremio y que todos lo miraban curioso ya que dejo la personalidad fría e indiferente que mostraba a los demás miembros de Fairy Tail

-perdón, el descubrir que mis hermanas están vivas me dejo pensando que tengo que rescatarlas-dijo Natsu

Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que podían escuchar perfectamente lo que Natsu decía, nadie pensó que el joven Dragón Slayer podría tener hermanas

-ya veo-dijo Mirajane saliendo del shock

-ven con migo-dijo Natsu

Natsu abrazo fuerte a Mirajane y desplego sus alas, dejando a todos los que no las habían visto en otro profundo shock, y salió volando con dirección desconocida

-¿Cómo medios tiene alas de Ángel?-pregunto Makarov saliendo del shock

Aunque los otros también se preguntaban lo mismo y solo un pequeño peli azul trataba de aguantarse la risa

Pero volviendo con los enamorados, Natsu y Mirajane se encontraban flotando en el cielo lejano a Magnolia solo que ahora Mirajane tena sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsu

-te amo-dijo Mirajane con una voz suave

-yo te amo más-dijo Natsu

Ellos lentamente fueron cortando la distancia entre ellos y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cercas ellos se dieron un beso apasionado que reflejaba su amor, ellos prolongaron el beso hasta que el oxígeno les falto y cuando se separaron una fina línea de saliva juntaba sus bocas

-Mirajane deja Fairy Tail y ven con migo-dijo Natsu

-no puedo-respondió Mirajane

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Natsu

-Fairy Tail es mi familia…no es nuestra familia, Natsu regresa con nosotros todos hemos estado buscándote estos años para que regreses a la familia-dijo Mirajane

-yo, yo, yo no sé qué hacer… eh pensado muchas veces en volver pero todas esas veces termino recordando lo que mi hicieron-decía Natsu un poco triste

Mirajane al ver esto rápidamente beso a Natsu e hizo que se calmara, a ella le dolía lo de esa vez pero le dolía ver a Natsu triste

-Natsu yo siempre estaré para ti así que no dudes en hablar con migo-dijo Mirajane con una sonría adorable

-entendido-respondió Natsu regresando la sonrisa

-pero ahora es momento de que regresemos ya que tengo que volver al trabajo –dijo Mirajane

-Fairy Tail-

En el gremio todavía estaban algunos en shock por las alas de Natsu, Makarov llamo al equipo que fue a lo de Nirvana pero nadie sabía nada así que en una medida desesperada planearon atrapar a Happy para un interrogatorio

Happy el cual estaba sentado en la barra del bar esperando pacientemente a su padre, se encontraba jugando con su máscara pero gracias a sus sentidos mejorado él pudo sentir el peligro se acercaba

-Happy quiero preguntarte algo-dijo Gray

-no te voy a responder princesa exhibicionista-dijo Happy

Gray se quedó congelado ya que Happy nunca lo había insultado, los demás estaba peor que Gray y unos querían reír por que el mencionado solo tenía puesto sus boxers

-¿Happy porque tiene Natsu alas?-pregunto Erza con una voz de ultra tumba

-vete al diablo Titania-dijo Happy con voz fría

Erza estaba como piedra ya que nadie se atrevía a hablarle así, los demás sabían que pobremente Happy morirá hoy al ver como Erza invocaba una espada de su amplio repertorio

Pero alguien abrió la puerta del gremio y para ellos era la esperanza de supervivencia de Happy, el que entro no fue otro más que Natsu el cual abrazaba a Mirajane

Una vez que ellos llegaron a la barra del bar se separaron y vieron a los demás con curiosidad, Erza rápidamente escondió su espada para que Natsu no la viera amenazando a Happy

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Mirajane curiosa

-no importa. Happy es hora de ir a buscar "eso"-dijo Natsu con frialdad

-entendido-

Happy se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a Natsu una vez juntos ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta mientras que Natsu sacaba su máscara por un círculo mágico

-¡tengan cuidado!-grito Mirajane

Natsu y Happy miraron por encima de su hombro, ambos le dieron una sonrisa a Mirajane y…

-¡sí!-respondieron

Para todos fue ver una extraña visión de "la esposa despidiéndose de su esposo y su hijo cuando estos salen a la calle" los hombres no pudieron evitar sentir celos de Natsu y las chicas sentían envidia de Mirajane por tener a un buen hombre

Pero de entre todas las chicas cierta pelirroja de armadura sentía que sus celos la harían explotar y también sintió como cierto líquido de sus ojos baja por sus mejillas

-sur de Magnolia-

Happy y Natsu volaban a una gran velocidad, ellos querían cavar de investigar para regresar rápido y poder echar la hueva más rápido

-Natsu cuando acabemos esta misión ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Happy curioso

-mmmmm no lo sé ¿tú quieres ir algún lado o hacer algo?-pregunto Natsu

-quiero hacer algo-dijo Happy sonrojado

(Conozco ese sonrojo) pensó Natsu-¿quieres quedarte y convivir un rato con Charles verdad?-

Happy al escuchar lo dicho por su mejor amigo y padre se sonrojo fuertemente y comenzó a sentirse nervioso

-s-si-respondió Happy avergonzado

-entonces nos quedaremos un rato, tu vez todo lo que quieras a Charles y yo entreno a mis hermanas y paso tiempo con Mirajane-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

Happy sonrió contento por lo dicho por su padre pero antes de poder decir algo más, ambos se detuvieron en seco y voltearon a ver la ciudad

-no puede ser-dijo Happy sorprendido

Lo que ambos Dragones veían era como Magnolia era succionada por una especie de agujero en el cielo, ambos dragones sintieron como sus corazones detenían ya que sus intereses amorosos estaban en la ciudad

-Happy dejaremos la misión e iremos a Edolas a buscarlas-dijo Natsu

-si-respondió Happy-espera ¿Edolas?-

-te lo explico en el camino-dijo Natsu un tanto desesperado

-ok-

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Ambos dragones liberaron su aura de fuego, Happy entro en Dragón Force y Natsu entro en su modo Serafín, una vez hecho esto ambos salieron disparados a una gran velocidad hacia el agujero

-cielo de Edolas-

El viaje por el agujero fue muy rápido y cuando Happy y Natsu se dieron cuenta ellos se encontraban sobrevolando un lugar desconocido y bello

El lugar era con el cielo color verde bajo alginas montañas volando por aquí y por allá, una lago que desafiaba las leyes de la física

-¿esto es un mundo diferente?-pregunto Happy

-si-respondió Natsu

Ambos comenzaron volar mientras admiraban el paisaje y durante un rato estuvieron bien hasta que Happy comenzó a brillar en una luz roja

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Natsu

-no lo s.., ¡AAAAHHHH!-

Happy comenzó a caer al suelo a una gran velocidad, Natsu no tuvo más remedio que atraparlo pero cuando lo hizo se quedó en una gran Shock

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-pregunto Happy curioso

En frente de Natsu ya no estaba el niño que estaba acostumbrado a ver si no que Happy estaba en su forma verdadera, la de un pequeño gato azul con uniforme y al lado de él su espada de luz

-¿H-Happy?-pregunto Natsu

-aye-dijo Happy

-volviste a tu forma de gato-dijo Natsu

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Happy

Happy miro sus garras y su cola y el como Natsu ahora era más grande que antes, esto hizo que Happy se sintiera triste, Natsu al verlo lo cargo y abrazo

-tranquilo ya verás cómo regresaras a tu otra forma-dijo Natsu

-aye-dijo Happy deprimido-¿Por qué tú sigues en tu modo Serafín?

-lo siento-dijo Natsu para cerrar los ojos

Natsu se quedó quieto por unos momentos y luego se desesperó para luego entrar en otro shock al ver que no podía salir de su modo Serafín

-no puedo hacerlo-dijo Natsu aun en shock

-¿Qué?-grito Happy en shock

-no importa, tal vez con esto nos ayude a trasladarnos-dijo Natsu

Natsu tomo a Happy y su espada, desplego sus alas nuevamente y comenzó a volar los alrededores de la zona para ver si había alguien que los pudiera ayudar, para su suerte estaban solos

(¡Demonios!) Pensaba Natsu

Mientras volaban y perdían el tiempo, Natsu pudo sentir un aura muy familiar que venia del norte así que él no lo dudo y comenzó a volar en esa dirección

(¿Mirajane?)

-fin del capítulo-


	9. Chapter 9

Harem por definitivo (votos 100% decididos solo por ustedes) una cosa que me recomendaron mucho fue hacer que no haya posiciones en el harem y hacer que natsu las ame por igual y eso pienso hacer

Mirajane – principal

Wendy

Erza

Akane

Cornelia

Natasha

Seyla- 16

Hisui- 18

Bisca -15

Ur -17

Kagura- 15

Minerva-17

Merudy -16

Lo siento pero por falta de interés quedan descartadas:

Aries -3

Virgo -6

Libra -1

Alex601: amigo, para la primera pregunta todo lo responderé a su tiempo en un capítulo especial que tengo planeado, y sobre la reunión de Natsu, Zeref y Acnologia en la isla ya había pensado como sería el encuentro, Gajeel se encuentra en Edolas y pronto saldrá

Jos: por Ultear siempre suele ser la más "requerida" en los Fic´s tipo harem y yo quiero que mi Fic sea un poco diferente y sobre Levy en verdad no lo sé si los demás la quieren en el harem la incluiré

Guest: primero que nada quiero que sepan que no tengo nada en contra de Lucy pero como la mayoría de los Fic´s siempre son de NatsuxLucy, no pienso agregarla al Harem…

* * *

Capítulo 9

Volando a una gran velocidad, nuestros Dragones se dirigían a la única señal amistosa que sabían que se encontraba en Edolas aunque eso era muy sospechoso ya que solo sentían cinco presenciadas muy conocidas para ellos

-Natsu… ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Happy

-claro, me sorprende que solo podamos sentir esas presencias-respondió Natsu

-¿algo le habrá pasado a los demás?-pregunto Happy

-presiento que lo descubriremos pronto-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Mira, Natasha y Wendy… espero que estén bien-dijo Happy con preocupación

-ellas estarán bien Happy-dijo Natsu con voz orgullosa

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiado?-pregunto Happy a su padre

-fácil, ellas no son débiles y demostraran por qué son dignas de estar en nuestra familia-dijo Natsu

-si tú lo dices Natsu… parece ser que nos acercamos a una ciudad-dijo Happy

Efectivamente, los dos Dragones podían ver una ciudad no muy lejos de su posición y al parecer el aura que ellos conocían venia de esa ciudad

-hay que darnos prisa-dijo Natsu

-¡Aye!-dijo Happy desde la espalda de su padre

-ciudad-

Cuatro chicas, una peli azul, una peli blanca, una pelinegra y una rubia se encontraban ocultas en una casa ¿Por qué? Fácil al parecer eran buscadas por la guardia de Edolas y al no tener con que defenderse solo se ocultaban

-esto es estúpido, deberíamos estar matándolos y tratar de regresar a nuestro mundo-dijo la pelinegra

-Natasha-san primero hay que encontrar a nuestros amigos y luego ya veremos como salimos de Edolas-dijo la peli azul

-Wendy, yo no tengo nada contra ti ya que somos hermanas del mismo hombre… pero ellos no son mis amigos por lo que le hicieron a Oni-sama-dijo Natasha

-Natasha ¿Qué no piensas que Natsu puede estar aquí y necesita nuestra ayuda?-dijo la peliblanca

-eso no es verdad Mirajane, mi Oni-sama es muy fuerte y no se dejaría capturar fácilmente-Afirmo Natasha con una sonrisa confiada

-ustedes cállense o nos descubrirán-dijo la rubia molesta

-lo sentimos Edo-Lucy pero esto no podemos dejarlo así-dijo Natasha

Edo-Lucy hizo un pequeño hoyo en la puerta de madera de la casa en donde se ocultaban, con ellos podía ver perfectamente como los soldados estaban desesperados en encontrarlas

(Parce ser que no podremos salir en un rato de aquí) pensaba Edo-Lucy

-¡la encontramos, la maga Fairy Tail!-grito un hombre

Las chicas rápidamente se tensaron al escuchar esto y al abrir un poco la puerta pudieron ver a una rubia que era sujetada y rodeada por los soldados

-¡suéltenme!-demando la rubia

-¡vendrás con nosotros!-grito otro hombre

-¡eres Lucy verdad!-

-si soy Lucy pero ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-pregunto Lucy

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo charles

-¡tengo que salvarla!-dijo Mira

Mira rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la casa con dirección a Lucy, pero se sorprendió al ver como ella sacaba una llave dorada

-[Ábrete, puerta del escorpión]-

Wendy al ver lo que Lucy planeaba rápidamente se puso de pie y grito…

-¡Lucy-san, no podemos usar magia en este mundo!-grito Wendy

Pero lo que dejo a todos sin palabras fue como a varios soldados eran perforados por lanzas de luz que caían del cielo y esto comenzó a asustar a los soldados

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto un soldado aterrado

-¡A la mierda todo! ¡Corran por sus vidas!-grito otro

Los soldados que sujetaban a Lucy la soltaron y comenzaron a correr por sus vidas pero lo que nunca esperaron fue que las lanzas los siguieran y los mataran rápidamente

-¿tú eres Lucy de verdad?-pregunto una voz en el cielo

Cuando Lucy y las demás chicas voltearon al cielo pudieron ver a un rubio con seis pares de alas doradas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sentado en su hombro un pequeño gato azul

-¡Natsu/Oni-sama/Ni-san!-gritaron tres chicas

Cuando Natsu volteo a la dirección de la que provenían las voces se alegró al saber que sus amores están bien y a salvo pero sabía que eso no iba a ser para siempre

-chicas me algro de que estén bien-dijo Natsu con su sonrisa marca registrada

Natsu aterrizo y las tres chicas se dejaron ir contra el haciéndolo que callera al suelo

-me algro de que este bien-dijo Mirajane con ojos cristalinos

-tranquila no me dejaría atrapar fácilmente-dijo Natsu

Mirajane se acercó más a él y junto sus labios con los suyos, Natsu correspondió rápidamente el beso sujetándola de la cadera y acercándola más a él, esto provoco celos en Wendy y Natasha

-me algro de que estén con nosotros así podremos rescatar a nuestros amigos-dijo Mirajane

Lo que Mirajane no espero fue que Natasha le arrebatara a Natsu de sus brazos y que lo abrazara posesivamente haciendo que Natsu soltara una risa incontrolable

-¿Qué pasa Natasha?-pregunto Natsu con tono divertido

-solo protejo lo que es mío Oni-sama-dijo Natasha

-Natasha creí que ya te había explicado a ti y Mirajane como funciona esto-dijo Natsu

-si pero…-

\- Flashback (Natsu)-

 _Natsu se encontraba en la enfermería d Fairy Tail, junto a él se encontraba Mirajane y Natasha, él tenía algo muy importante que explicarles a las dos chicas_

 _-¿mi amor porque nos reuniste?-pregunto Mirajane_

 _-fácil, ya que ambas me aman tengo que explicarles algo de los Dragón Slayer-dijo Natsu_

 _-mou Oni-sama ¿soy tan obvia de que estoy enamorada de ti?-pregunto Natasha con un lindo puchero_

 _-si- respondieron Natsu y Mirajane_

 _-bueno ¿Qué nos vas a explicar?-pregunto Mirajane_

 _-bueno al ser yo un Dragón Slayer se supone que solo debo tener una pareja en toda la vida-dijo Natsu_

 _En cuanto acabo de decir esto Natasha comenzó a apretar la sabana de la cama mientras que Mirajane solo tenía una sonrisa de victoria total_

 _-pero eso solo es cuando el dragón no en un rey-dijo Natsu_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir Oni-sama?-pregunto Natasha con esperanza en su voz_

 _-yo fui criado por un rey Dragón y los Reyes deben tener más de una pareja para garantizar a un heredero y Igneel era el Rey del fuego-dijo Natsu mientras se rascaba la mejilla_

 _-¿eso quiere decir que tendrás más de una pareja?-pregunto Natasha_

 _-si- respondió Natsu sin rodeos_

 _-¿Cuántas más tendrás?-pregunto Mirajane con tono sombrío_

 _-no lo sé, originalmente tendrí parejas pero gracias al poder del Serafín esa cantidad aumenta… lo único que sé es que todas las voy a amar por igual -dijo Natsu_

 _Mirajane y Natasha estaban sonriendo cuando él dijo eso así que ambas se voltearon a ver y movieron la cabeza diciendo "si"_

 _-Natsu/Oni-sama no tenemos problemas en compartirte-dijeron ambas chicas_

 _Natsu sintió como Mirajane lo jalo hacia ella, paso sus manos por el cuello del él mientras que Natsu ponía sus manos en las caderas de Mirajane y ambos juntaron sus labios, al separarse una fina línea de saliva juntaba sus bocas_

 _-jamás te volveré a dejar ir mi amor-dijo Mirajane con cariño en su voz_

 _Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo, sintió como era jalado hacia la cama y una vez que fue obligado a sentarse en ella Natasha se acercó a él tomo sus mejillas y también junto sus labios con los de él, al igual que con Mirajane una fina línea de saliva juntaba sus bocas al separarse_

 _-Oni-sama yo me enamore de ti ya que eras mi ángel guardián durante nuestro encarcelamiento-dijo Natasha_

 _-Las amo con todo mi corazón chicas -dijo Natsu con una sonrisa_

-Fin del Flashback (Natsu)-

-está bien Oni-sama pero…

Natasha coloco sus manos en el cuello de Natsu, el coloco sus manos en las caderas de Natasha y ambos juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado

-¿contenta?-pregunto Natsu al separase de ella

-si Oni-sama-respondió Natasha

-y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Natsu

Cuando Natsu volteo a ver a Mirajane se sorprendió de que ella estuviera cargando a Happy ya que la última vez que lo vio estaba sobre su hombro

-oye tu no pierde tiempo para que te carguen ¿verdad?-pregunto Natsu

-no tengo la culpa de ser un lindo gatito-respondió Happy

-como se-dijo Natsu

-Natsu-Ni-san nos dirigimos a la capital de reino a rescatar a Fairy Tail –dijo Wendy que estaba a punto de estallar de celos

-ok ¿y saben al menos dónde están?-pregunto Natsu

-solo sabemos que están encerrados en lacrima-dijo Mirajane

-ya veo, entonces que esperamos vayamos a la capital y destruyamos al reino-dijo Natsu

-fin del capítulo-


	10. Chapter 10

**Kazuto Alejandro: te seré sincero, lamento si no pudiste votar o postular a una chica como candidata pero desde que todos quisieron que el fin se volviera tipo Harem comenzó la postulación y el voto por las chicas que ustedes los lectores querían para el Harem**

 **Alex601: lo siento si te hice creer que habría Limmon pero eso será más adelante, pero ahora lo siguiente… a decir verdad si pensé en hacer interactuar a Edo-Natsu con Earth-Natsu pero termine escribiendo otra cosa a la idea original y a decir verdad me gusto más lo que escribí para este capitulo**

"Serafín Del Fin"

Natsu se encontraba volando mirando el desenlace de plan de sus dos chicas Wendy y Mirajane, cuando reacciono de sí mismo vio como Edo-Fairy Tail pelaban valientemente en contra de ejercito del loco que tenían como Rey el cual estaba abordo de un Dragón de metal y apoyaba a sus tropas

-¿Cómo llegaron a esto?-pregunto Natsu

-fue cuando menos lo esperamos-respondió Happy que se encontraba en su hombro

Cuando Natsu miro como su hermanita Wendy y Gajeel pelear contra el Dragón pensó ciegamente en que ambos lo derrotarían pero se decepciono cuando estos dos perdieron y tuvieron que retirarse hasta con los demás magos

El miraba como Mirajane y Natasha peleaban junto a Erza, Gray, Gajeel y Wendy desesperadamente por ganarle al ejercito de Edolas y miraba como los miembros de Edo-Fairy Tail hacían lo mismo, solo él y Happy estaban flotando como si nada

-¿no haremos nada Natsu?-pregunto Happy

" _hay una forma de deterlos Na-kun"_

La voz de una chica fue escuchada pro Natsu desde su cabeza haciendo que este se sorprendiera levemente por la repentina aparición de la voz, Happy solo miraba curioso a su padre

" _pero en este mundo ya hubo un Serafín Del Fin"_

-¿y qué fue lo que hizo?-pregunto Natsu

" _los castigo limitando la magia del mundo y solo dejo a los Exceed tenerla ilimitadamente"_

-¿y cuál es tu solución para esta batalla?-pregunto Natsu

" _usa tu verdadero poder para eliminar la magia de Edolas, destruye el tabú de la ambición y mata al Rey enemigo"_

En frente de Natsu apareció una luz durada que se fue intensificando hasta que cegó a Natsu y Happy, la luz solo duro unos segundos y al desaparecer los dos Dragones vieron una trompeta dorada en frente de ellos

" _creaste el cantico para solo usar el 50% de tu poder, pero al tocar la trompeta te convertirás en el verdadero Serafín Del Fin"_

-¡y a la vez perderé mi humanidad!-grito Natsu

" _quieres salvar a tus chicas ¿verdad?... usa el poder y lo lograras… tu misión es eliminar el tabú de la ambición"_

Natsu comenzó a pensarlo momentáneamente, el desesperadamente quería rescatar a sus chicas y al verlas pelear su instinto asesino salía así que no lo pensó más y tomo la trompeta

-Happy ve con las chicas y diles que retrocedan yo me encargare del enemigo-ordeno Natsu

-pero Natsu-dijo Happy con tristeza

-tu solo ve estaré bien-

Sin más que decir, Happy desplego sus alas y comenzó a volar rápidamente hacia Mirajane y las demás chicas para decirles el mensaje de su padre

-con los magos-

Todos usaban su magia mientras derrotaban a varios soldados pero estos al ser demasiados solo hacían que los magos comenzaran a gastar magia de más y por ende a cansarse

-¡no resistiremos mas!-grito Gray mientras congelaba a varios soldados

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo!-grito Natasha mientras mataba a varios soldados

-¡MIRA!-

Mirajane al reconocer la voz volteo al cielo donde no solo vio a Happy que se acercaba a gran velocidad sino que también vio un gran torbellino de fuego a las espaldas de este

-¡Happy!-grito Mirajane

Ella atrapo al gatito el cual la abrazo y luego miro a los ojos con desesperación y tristeza cosa que sorprendió a la novia de Natsu

-¡hay que alejarnos rápido!-grito Happy

-pero ¡¿Por qué?!-grito Wendy

-Natsu planea acabar con todo el ejército pero su ataque no diferencia de aliados y enemigos-dijo desesperadamente Happy

-¡chicos hay que retirarnos rápido ya que Natsu pieza usar algo para ganar!-grito Mirajane

Al escuchar eso todos los magos de Edo-Fairy Tail comenzaron a correr hacia atrás seguidos por los demás magos pero algo los detuvo en media retirada y eso fue…

La presencia de un ser con extremada cantidad de poder mágico cosa que hizo que todos en el campo de batalla miraran hacia arriba donde pudieron ver a un hombre con 6 pares de alas negras, sus iris de color dorado y lo que se supone que era blanco en los ojos de alguien ahora eran de color negro

Los magos que conocían a ese Natsu se sorprendieron ya que al ver por primera vez su transformación virón que su apariencia era como la de un ángel bajado del cielo pero ahora ese ángel se había convertido en uno de la muerte

-¿ese es Natsu?-pregunto Gray incrédulo

-¡A-Aye ese es su poder liberado al 100%!-dijo Happy

-¡q-que poder!-dijo Lucy

-¿Qué planeas hacer Ni-san?-se preguntó Wendy

Por su lado Mirajane y Natasha solo estaban preocupadas por el peli rosa quien libero todo su poder y temían que fuera a hacer algo realmente estúpido y terminara herido

Los soldados de Edolas miraban a Natsu mientras temblaban y solo Fausto reconoció la su apariencia y comenzó a reírse como todo un desquiciado

-¡esto es mejor, ahora con el poder de un Serafín Del Fin nuestra magia eterna está garantizada!-grito Fausto

Cuando Fausto estaba a punto de atacar a Natsu con su Dragón este fue atrapado y rodeado por 10 pilares color blanco encarcelándolo como si nada

-¡es el fin de todo!-dijo Natsu con voz de ultratumba

Natsu aterrizo en el suelo, levanto su mano derecha a la altura de su hombro izquierdo y…

-¡humanos que violaron el tabú, conviértanse en pilares de sal!-

Al instante Natsu hizo un semicírculo con su mano derecha y de los pies de él salió una gran ola de sal con dirección a los soldados de Edolas, ese mismo momento murieron miles de soldados que fueron reducidos a sal

Edo-Fairy Tail y los "amigos" del peli rosa miraban sorprendidos y a la vez con mucho miedo a Natsu, el haber matado a todos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo sin duda hacia que temerle a Natsu fuera tan natural

-¿Cómo te atreves a oponerte a la nuestra ambición, como tú eres un ser con magia ilimitada?-pregunto aun en shock Fausto

-¡es parte de su castigo por tener una ambición que puede perjudicar a terceros!-dijo Natsu con su tono de ultratumba

Natsu comenzó a caminar entre los restos de sal y solo tenía un objetivo, Matar a Fausto y después castigaría a todo el mundo por culpa de este sujeto

-¡felicidades lograste hacer lo que tratabas de evitar!-dijo Natsu

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¡los humanos que dieron vida a la cadena de la ambición, hoy todos se convertirán en pilares de sal!-

-¡¿vas a destruir la vida en Edolas?!-grito Fausto con miedo en su voz

Al ser escuchado por los miembros de Edo-Fairy Tail, estos comenzaron a llorar de tristeza y desesperación mientras que los demás magos trataban de animarlos diciendo que Natsu no haría tal cosa

-¡No, solo matare a tu "ciudad perfecta" ya que ellos adoptaron tu ambición como la suya!-

-¿aun así mataras a miles de personas?-

-¡si, además los humanos de Edolas que queden serán condenados a una vida sin magia ya que han demostrado que no pueden vivir en armonía con ella!-

El shock de Edo-Fairy Tail aumento al escuchar eso, y los "amigos" de Natsu también entraron en un shock al escuchar que mataría a miles de personas y le quitaría la magia al pueblo de Edolas

-¿te crees un Dios?-

El grito de fausto se escuchó por todo el campo de batalla mientras desesperadamente trataba de liberarse de los pilares de sal que Natsu había creado para aprisionarlo

-¡soy un Dios! ¡Además todos los humanos de Edolas deben de ser agradecidos de que no los extermine y destruya su mundo, después de todo ese el objetivo de él Serafín Del Fin!-

Todos seguían en shock por las palabras de Natsu, creer que él podía llegar a ser un monstro si se lo proponían y saber que él tenía el poder para exterminar la vida en un mundo si determinaba que ellos no eran necesarios o si eran muy ambiciosos, esto solo hacía que se hicieron una pregunta

-Natsu ¿Qué te hizo el presidente Doma?-pregunto Mirajane con tristeza

-¿Qué demonios es un Serafín Del Fin?-pregunto Erza con tristeza por su amor aun no correspondido

Todos los magos no pertenecientes a Edolas se preguntaban lo mismo, mientras que Happy solo estaba en depresión al saber el costo de tener los poderes de un Serafín Del Fin

-¡ahora muere!-

Al instante de decir eso, mas pilares de sal comenzaron de destruir la armadura de Dragón de fausto para después explotar matando al Rey de Edolas en el proceso, al terminar todo Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia los magos de Edo-Fairy Tail haciendo que estos desconfiaran

-¡ustedes no pertenece a Edolas, así que junto con los Exceed regresaran a Earth Land!-dijo Natsu con tono monótono

-¡Natsu!-grito Happy desesperado

-¡tranquilo, yo iré cuando acabe mi tarea en Edolas!-

Natsu extendió su mano derecha hacia Mirajane, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Happy, Natasha, Charles y todos los Exceed de Edolas para que debajo de ellos apareciera un círculo mágico de color dorado y comenzara a absorbelos, una vez que ellos desaparecieron Natsu comenzó a volar hacia la ciudad mientras absorbía columnas amarillas que serían de la tierra

-Earth Land-

Sin duda alguna Natsu cumplió su palabra ya que Mirajane, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Happy, Natasha, Charles y los Exceed aparecieron en las puertas de Fairy Tail dejándolos sorprendidos y después de que los Exceed se fueran para buscar un nuevo lugar para hacer su hogar los mago entraron al gremio donde Happy recupero su forma humana

Después de unas horas de que los magos explicaran lo que había pasado todos quedaron en shock al escuchar como Natsu había matado a miles de personas y que el Rey de Edolas lo había llamado a Natsu el Serafín Del Fin y lo que más sorprendo a Makarov fue que su hijo Natsu pudiera eliminar la magia del mundo fácilmente

Todo empero cuando el mismísimo Natsu apareció en medio del gremio en su forma normal, el solo había llegado parar llevarse a Happy y Natasha a su casa pero antes de que eso fuera a pasar él fue detenido por Erza el cual lo arrastro fuera del gremio

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Natsu

-Natsu yo… quiero saber si te encuentras bien-dijo Erza con tono tierno y un leve sonrojo

-me encuentro bien Erza-respondió Natsu suspirando

-pero acabas de matar a miles de personas y seguro que eso es difícil de olvidar-

Erza tomo la iniciativa y abrazo al peli rosa fuertemente haciendo que Natsu se percatara de que verdad estaba preocupada y el cómo le transmitía cierta calidez que solo había sentido cuando abrazaba a Mirajane

-Erza me encuentro bien ya las muertes de persona no me afecta-dijo Natsu con tono suave

-Natsu ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Doma?-pregunto Erza seriamente

-me dio el poder del Serafín Del Fin y sello mi destino-respondió Natsu

-¿Cómo que sello tu destino?-volvió a preguntar Erza

-dejemos eso para después, ahora solo dime porque no me has dejado de abrazar-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

Al decir eso Erza recordó lo que hacía y rápidamente se separado de el con su cara completamente rojo que rápidamente fue remplazada por una mirada seria mientras volvía a abrazar levemente a Natsu

-quiero decirte algo-dijo Erza

Erza comenzó a mirar a los ojos a Natsu haciendo que se volviera a sonrojar pero dejando eso ella comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Natsu haciendo que el pudiera sentir su respiración por los escasos centímetros

-¡Te amo Natsu Dragneel!-dijo Erza con su tono tierno

Antes de que Natsu pudiera decir algo, el sintió como Erza juntaba sus labios con los suyos haciendo que este se sorprendieron pero al cabo de unos segundos tomarla por la cintura y profundizar el beso con ella

Desconocido para ellos tres mujeres, una peliblanca, una pelinegra y una peli azul que miraban a la pareja con un poco de celos y de alegría

-con esto-dijo la pelinegra

-la guerra por Ni-san-dijo la peli azul

-¡comienza!-dijo la peliblanca


	11. Chapter 11

DdraigTrueEmperor9: son los encargados de liberar el apocalipsis "bíblico" haciendo que los humanos se enfrente a satanás y sus demonios solo que ellos lo harán sonando 7 trompetas

"futura compañera o enemiga"

Erza y Natsu seguían besándose apasionadamente mientras eran vistos por tres mujeres que al principio parecían contentas por sus amiga pero al paso de los minutos y de que los besos comenzaran a aumentar su intensidad ellas comenzaron a sentirse celosas

-¿no creen que ya duraron demasiado?-pregunto Natasha celosamente

-creo que dejamos que Erza-san se pasara de la raya-dijo Wendy quien comenzaba a apretar sus puños

-ara ara Erza comienza a ser agresiva con mi Natsu-dijo Mirajane en tono sádico

Desesperadas Mirajane y Natasha salieron de su escondite a separar a la pareja que inconscientemente comenzaba a dejarse llevar ya que Natsu tenía una de sus manos en uno de los pechos de Erza

-¿no creen que ya fue demasiado?-pregunto Mirajane monótonamente

Al instante Natsu y Erza se separaron para ver a una Mirajane enojada y con sus brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos resalar llamando la atención de Natsu

-sí, creo que no debimos dejarlos tanto tiempo solos-dijo Natasha

Al lado de Mira se encontraba Natasha la cual tenía cruzados sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos haciéndolo resaltar y sus ojos entrecerrados mirando claramente molesta a Natsu quien seguía mirando los pechos de Mirajane

-¡C-Chicas!-dijo Natsu sorprendido y embobado

-¡Chicas, finalmente pude declarármele a Natsu!-exclamo Erza felizmente

Sin esperar a nada y sorprendiendo a Natsu, Erza abrazo feliz a Mirajane la cual correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza

(¡Esa no es la Erza que recuerdo!) Pensó Natsu

-creo que comenzara a dar explicaciones-susurro Natsu

Días después

Natsu, Happy y Natasha tuvieron que dejar Magnolia ya que los dos Dragones tenían que informar a su maestro que su misión había terminado y que necesitaban otra misión para matar el aburrimiento

¿Por qué aburrimiento? Fácil al principio los tres habían decidido que se quedarían en Magnolia una temporada ya que Natsu quería pasar tiempo con Mirajane y Erza además de entrenar debidamente a Natasha, Wendy y Happy, por su lado Happy quería quedarse más tiempo para pasar mucho tiempo con su amor secreto Charles y Natasha se quería quedar para comprar más ropa y conocer mejor a sus amigas/rivales Mira y Erza

Y ahora ¿Por qué no se quedaron? Bueno eso se debió a que Fairy Tal comenzaría los preparativos para sus exámenes de clase S que se hacían en una isla remota y al ser Mira y Erza magas de clase S tenían que participar como examinador del examen, lo más raro fue que al momento de que Makarov dijo quienes irían al examen todos se sorprendieron al saber que la pequeña Wendy participaría

Así que Natsu y Happy no tuvieron nada mejor que hacer que ir de vuela al consejo junto con Natasha, una vez ahí explicaron todo lo que paso a los concejales los cuales estaban furiosos de que Natsu activara sus modo Serafín sin permiso pero al ser una situación necesaria lo perdonaron, también Natasha entrego información importante del "culto" para que el consejo la perdonara por sus crímenes

La información era de bases, proyectos y efectivos de combate que disponía el "culto", una vez que la información fue confirmada el consejo de magia comenzó a mandar a grandes contingentes de Caballeros Ruina a destruir y capturar a los miembros del "culto"

Los días continuaron, Natsu entrenaba a Happy para que perfeccionara sus habilidades de espada mientras que con Natasha la entrenaba para ser una Dragón Slayer de fuego debido a que raramente ella pudo hacer un [Rugido] imitando los movimientos de Natsu

Con horas de práctica y dedicación, Natasha resultó ser muy buena en el uso de magia de fuego y magia de Dragón Slayer haciendo que Natsu se sintiera orgulloso de su hermanita y mujer

Todo era tranquilidad en la vida de Natsu hasta que fue convocado por el consejo donde se le informo que él, Happy y Natasha serían enviados a investigara una de las instalaciones del "culto"

-ubicación desconocida-

En lo que parecía ser un desierto se encontraba caminando dos hombres y una mujer, los dos hombres vestían un saco negro, unos pantalones grises y unas botas, mientras que la mujer vestía un saco negro con botones dorados, una falda de color negro un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y una botas de color negro que llegaban hasta sus rodillas

-¿dime que estamos a punto de llegar?-pregunto la mujer

-Natasha no empieces a quejarte-dijo el hombre

-pero Oni-sama estoy cansada-dijo Natasha

-Natasha, a Natsu no le importara eso-dijo el pequeño

-Happy, tu deberías de apoyarme ya que estas igual de cansado que yo-dijo Natasha con una sonrisa

-¡Natsu vamos a descansar!-grito Happy

-¡Nop!-dijo Natsu si mirarlo

-¿Por qué?-gritaron Natasha y Happy

-¡ya llegamos!-

Al instante los tres caballeros negros vieron lo que parecía ser una castillo en medio de nada, este castillo era protegido por cientos de soldados que portaban una bandera de color azul con un logotipo de una araña en su telaraña

-así que esos solo los legionarios del culto-dijo Natsu sorprendido

-comencemos con la matanza-dijo Happy sádicamente

(¡Creo que Natasha y yo somos muy mala influencia para mi pequeño Happy!) Pensó Natsu

Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia los legionarios que la verlos tomaron posiciones defensivas que de nada les sirvió ya que ellos peleaban en contra de magos poderosos sobretodo Natsu

-[Rugido Del Dragón De Fuego]-grito Natasha

-[Alas Del Dragón De Fuego]-grito Happy

-[Llama Brillante De Dragón De Fuego]-grito Natsu

Como si fueran moscas, los legionarios caían a montones haciendo que los Dragones ganaran terreno rápidamente y que los mataran aún más rápido de lo que ellos pensaban

Solo unos minutos pasaron para que todos los legionarios que custodiaban el castillo fueran eliminados por los Dragones los cuales inspeccionaban el castillo encontrando cientos de documentos que describían algunos de sus planes a futuro

-no puedo creer esto-dijo Happy en shock

Happy tenían en sus manos un documento que detallaba como el "Culto" haría un golpe de estado en contra del consejo de magia y el como mataría a todos sus miembros unos por uno

Para suerte de los Dragones, todo un equipo de caballeros de ruina llego al castillo y por órdenes de Natsu comenzaron a ayudarlos a registrar el castillo, el pequeño Happy se hacer acerco a Natsu y le entrego el documento que había leído

-¡quiero un mensajero!-grito Natsu

Al instante un soldado llego al lado de Natsu y este le dio el documento junto con las instrucciones de que se lo entregara al presidente Doma y que comenzara los preparativos para sobre guardar la vida de los consejeros

-¡Oni-sama tienes que ver esto!-grito Natasha

Natsu y Happy fueron rápidamente con Natasha la cual los guio a lo que parecía ser el sótano del castillo, lo que se encontraban ahí dejo sin palabras a Natsu y Happy

" _Na-kun esa es la quinta así que ten cuidado"_

Al escuchar la voz en su cabeza, Natsu abrió mucho sus ojos en claro estado de shock

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-pregunto Happy

-ya se cómo planea el "Culto" lograr su objetivo-dijo Natsu aun en shock

-¿Cómo Oni-sama?-pregunto Natasha un poco desesperada

-Happy ¿reconoces los aparatos de la habitación?-pregunto Natsu

Happy instintivamente se puso a ver los aparatos de la habitación que eran exactamente iguales con los cuales Natsu había sido transformado en el Serafín Del Fin y el pequeño comenzó a temblar cuando vio una trompeta dorada en frente de un chica pelinegra la cual estaba metida en un gran tubo con un líquido azul

-¡no pueden ser! ¿Cómo la consiguieron?-pregunto Happy desesperado

-¿de qué demonios hablan?-pregunto Natasha desesperada

-la forma en la que el "Culto" planea eliminar la magia de este planeta es la misma como yo lo hice en Edolas-dijo Natsu

-no pude ser-susurro Natasha en shock

-sí, esta chica fue selecciona para convertirse en un Serafín Del Fin-dijo Natsu

Happy rápidamente se acercó a la única mesa con documentos que se encontraba en la habitación, una vez comenzó a leer los documentos se sorprendió

-Natsu según los documentos este Serafín Del Fin no estará terminado hasta dentro de 8 años-dijo Happy sorprendido

-¡¿Qué?! Pero con migo solo se tardó un año-grito Natsu

-¿cómo se llama la chica?-pregunto Natasha

Happy tomo la hoja con la información de la chica y se la entregó a Natasha la cual rápidamente comenzó a leerla y des pues de unos minutos comenzó a temblar

-no puede ser-dijo Natasha

-¿Qué es lo que lees?-pregunto Natsu

Natsu tomo la hoja y comenzó a leer

 _ **Sujeto: Ur Milkovich**_

 _ **Raza: Humana**_

 _ **Color de pelo: púrpura oscuro**_

 _ **Ocupación: Maga/ Serafín Del Fin**_

 _ **Magia: Ice Make/ Celestial (otorgado por el Serafín)**_

 _ **Estado: Revivía (aun en reconstrucción molecular)**_

 _ **Rival: Natsu Dragneel**_

 _ **Trompeta: quinta**_

-Esto sí que no lo esperaba, pero bueno mantengamos esto en secreto-dijo Natsu

Natsu toco el tubo donde se encontraba la chica, el peli rosa murmuro algunas palabras y un círculo mágico de olor verde apareció en el piso de toda la sala haciendo que los aparatos y el nuevo Serafín fueran hundiéndose en el círculo

-[Transportal]-

En un fuerte destello de color verde, el nuevo Serafín y los aparatos que lo contenían y reconstruía desapareció de las habitación sin dejar rastro

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Natasha confundida

-transporte a la señorita Ur a nuestra base secreta donde terminara su reconstrucción para después hacer que me sirva-dijo Natsu

-ya veo… ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Natasha

-ahora vamos…

Natsu quería terminar la oración pero algo llama su atención y miro así su izquierda con una cara seria y molesta

-cambio de planes nos enfrentaremos a una lagartija negra-dijo Natsu

Natsu comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido por Happy y Natasha los cuales los seguían confundidos

(Acnologia ¿Por qué despertaste?) Pensó Natsu

-Fin Del Capitulo-


End file.
